


A New Journey: Part 1 of the Daughters of Crystal tokyo Collection

by LadyRose82



Series: Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in the 30th Century and follows the second daughter (original character) of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion on a journey of self discovery. A new threat looms over the galaxy some familiar faces come to Crystal Tokyo seeking aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with the exception of my originally created characters. Thanks and Enjoy.

A New Journey: A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fan Fiction  
By Chari VonDillarizz  
Prologue:

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with the exception of my originally created characters. Thanks and Enjoy.

*Chibi-Usa*

Princess Serenity, once known as small lady had finally matured into a beautiful young woman and was being groomed to take on responsibilities within the rule of Crystal Tokyo and Earth that went beyond that of a Senshi. But on this day she was simply pacing up and down one of the palace hallways, trying to decide if she was excited or angry.

She had spent 1,000 years as the only child of the Queen and King. She had been spoiled and cared for as the most precious gem in the universe. But not anymore…. Her mother was giving birth to another child at this very moment. And to make matters worse, she did not know if she were getting a brother or a sister. This pregnancy had been shrouded in magic and mystery. None of the doctors or priests could tell or foresee anything about this child. Even her father with his psychic visions did not know, which seemed to please him greatly while it infuriated her. Her beloved Helios too marveled at this child, not even born yet. Her jealousy made her feel so much like the Usagi of the 20th century.

As this thought crossed her mind, Helios came down the hall with a smile of pure joy on his face. Serenity looked at him expectantly. He embraced her and looked into her eyes exuberantly, “It is a girl. She is so filled with magic it is pulsating from her. She is amazing. She seems to have taken after the King. They’ve named her Kiyoko. Come and see her!” He tugged on her arm and pulled her down the hallway to the chambers where her family awaited. She allowed it easily because her mind was filled with so many conflicting emotions and a looping thought that this child has changed her world entirely. A thought that she was not sure would be a good or bad thing…..

Chapter 1

Shadows

….. 200 Years Later….

“You must trust me Serenity! Those approaching are not our enemy! We need not fear them!” Kiyoko looked deeply into her sister, Queen of the Earth, Serenity’s crimson eyes. Serenity looked back at her sister, also watching the monitors in the universal surveillance room that Kiyoko stood in front of now. Kiyoko could sense the continued apprehension in her sister. Since their father had passed away and their mother had stepped down from the thrown and fallen into what appeared to be an eternal sleep, Serenity had developed a mistrust for anything outside of Earth. Kiyoko believed it was out of fear… Not trusting her ability to protect Earth, but she had promised when she was a child never to peer into her mind without her permission.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiyoko had physically matured much more quickly than her older sister, whom she’d called Chibi-Usa affectionately until she’d taken the throne. And Kiyoko’s childhood had been vastly different than what she had always been told her sister’s was like. But she was so different, sometimes wondering to herself if that was a blessing or a curse.

From the very beginning her father and Helios had worked with her to develop her psychic and magical abilities. She loved magic and could feel it in everything within and outside of her. Kiyoko spent hours, days even at a time training with them, particularly her father once Chibi-Usa and Helios had married. This appeared to vex her sister sometimes. She understood though, her father shared many stories of the time before Kiyoko was born, both about the life of her family and the many exploits and battles that had led to the peace they now enjoyed. Sadly, even as a child Kiyoko knew that peace would not last. But looking back Kiyoko often wondered if her father knew his time was not infinite and was trying to cram as much preparation into her as possible before his time ran out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fine. Take a party out and meet our guests Priestess Kiyoko. Take Uranus and Neptune.” Kiyoko bowed, but knew that her sister’s anxieties were not gone. When Serenity was nervous or angry were the only times that she used Kiyoko’s proper title in private. Choosing Uranus and Neptune had made it that much more obvious. It was such an interesting phenomena that while her father had passed away it seemed that the original Senshi were not aging, even as her mother slept. Kiyoko believed that the two were most likely related. The younger Asteroids were considered her sister’s guardians and had never let Kiyoko know them well. They feared her magic and were fiercely loyal to the Queen. 

However, the original Senshi were loyal to both children and had loved Kiyoko with the same love they’d shown Serenity. Kiyoko spent her time not studying magic learning from them. She learned art and music from Sailor Neptune, combat from Uranus, cooking from Jupiter, and so on…. Her time was filled with nothing but lessons for the first century of her life. It was only then, when her father died and passed the golden crystal fully onto her, that she had taken her place as High Priestess and Advisor to the Queen.

Kiyoko’s mind had wandered while she made her way down the palace halls. When she reached the entrance doors she saw Sailor Uranus and Neptune standing there, as she knew they would be.

They both bowed to her briefly. Then Michiru smiled at her, “So what will be waiting for us out there?” The tone was light, but Kiyoko knew what she was asking her. “Allies,” she said as the doors opened.

The three of them walked down the path outside the castle, Kiyoko just barely in front of the other two. She knew Haruka hated not being in front of her, but only she knew where the guests, as her sister had put it, would land. Once they had put some distance between themselves and the castle, Haruka did step in front of Kiyoko, “Now would you actually answer Neptune, my dear Priestess?” Haruka only called her Priestess when she felt Kiyoko was hiding something, which was not often as the two of them had always been close.

Kiyoko sighed. She knew there was no way around Haruka when she was insistent. As Michiru stepped beside Haruka Kiyoko knew she was definitely cornered. “I gave her accurate information,” even as the words left her mouth she knew they wouldn’t be enough. Once again she sighed, “My vision tells me only that they are allies, shadows from the distant past, and that they do not come here lightly.” As Haruka peered at her discerning if she was withholding anything else, which she wasn’t, she felt like she was 10 years old again in combat training after unwittingly combing a physical and magical attack for the first time. Haruka still carried a small scar on her hand from it.

“Shadows from the distant past?” Michiru was the first to speak. Haruka looked at her, “Well, this should be interesting.” The two of them always fascinated Kiyoko in moments like this, as two halves of one being. The both stepped to each side of Kiyoko with such grace and synchronicity that it felt like a dance, one that had been going on for 1,200 years. And so Kiyoko led them to a clearing filled with roses. It was one of her favorite places to go with her father as a child. Kiyoko spread her magic out over the field as she always did, and the flowers all bloomed just a bit more in greeting as they always had.

Kiyoko looked up as she felt the energy approach. However, she did not get a look at the beings that materialized before them because Haruka pushed her behind her and took up a defensive stance, Michiru mirroring her once again. But it was Haruka who spoke first this time, “What in the HELL are you doing here?”

Kiyoko’s heart skipped a beat, though she did not know why…..


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2

Unexpected Guests

Kiyoko heard a voice speak as she stood behind her escorts. It was filled with a strange mixture of confidence and sorrow. “Nice to see you too. But we have come to see Sailor Moon… err… Neo Queen Serenity.” Haruka stiffened even further, “So you have? Well, I think you need to tell us why you are here or you will go no further.” Kiyoko could feel the almost hatred Haruka felt for whoever was standing across the clearing. And she could sense a weariness in the others, as if they were worn out from both their journey and Haruka’s words. Kiyoko sighed internally and spoke, “The Queen sent me to greet our guests Sailor Uranus, please step aside so that I may do my duty.”

Feeling the objection on the tip of Haruka’s tongue, Kiyoko gently touched her mentor and friend’s shoulder. Haruka and Michiru stepped to each side once again, but kept their bodies in a defensive stance.

As Kiyoko looked across the clearing she took in three beings, clearly Senshi and clearly battle beaten. As she looked at each one she allowed her abilities to attempt to get a read on their intentions. They were noble and desperate. She clasped her hands in front of her waist, “Greetings. I am the Priestess Kiyoko of Crystal Tokyo, advisor to the Queen. What has happened that brings you to our world? What burdens you with such sadness and desperation?”

One of the three stepped forward, bowing to Kiyoko and then locking eyes with her, “We are the Starlights and our world is in peril. We request an audience with Neo Queen Serenity immediately.”

Kiyoko saw an image flash through the dark haired soldier’s mind, an image of her mother from her time as Sailor Moon. She nodded, “I’m afraid that the Queen you seek is no longer Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Our mother stepped down from the throne some time ago. My sister is now Queen Serenity.” She paused, reading the Starlights reactions. The other two seemed surprised, but it was not the same as the one who had spoken.

After taking a moment to compose herself, the dark haired one spoke again, “Well, then we would like an audience with the new queen, Priestess Kiyoko. I am Sailor Starfighter. These are Sailor Starmaker and Starhealer.” As Kiyoko again attempted to read the three before her, Michiru broke her concentration, “These three shouldn’t be here. There’s nothing we can do for them and they have their own princess to aid them.” Haruka huffed, “Besides, Fighter only came here looking for your mother. Never could accept not being chosen.” 

Again Kiyoko felt like a child, but this was not the time for that, “Quiet! I am High Priestess. I will decide whether or not they will see the queen.” A small part of Kiyoko felt guilty at throwing her title and power at Haruka and Michiru. They had lived so much longer than she had and cared so much for her, but she knew she had to do this. She walked toward the Starlights and looked squarely at Starfighter, who seemed to be leading the group, “You do not come here lightly. You do not come here as enemies. This I know. But as Neptune said, you have your own princess. Why is it you seek our aid?” With that last sentence she allowed the magic within her to flare just a bit, hoping to convey that she was not one to be trifled with or to withhold information from.

The Starlights took a single step back, obviously sensing Kiyoko’s magic. But then Fighter stepped forward again and spoke with such sorrow it struck Kiyoko. “Our princess is dead. Darkness threatens to destroy the world we’ve spent 1,200 years rebuilding. We need help.” She collapsed to her knees as if the speaking the words aloud wounded her. Kiyoko was overcome with the desire to wrap the broken Senshi before her in an embrace of comfort and warmth. But she did not, could not. Looking at Haruka and Michiru, she could see that even their expressions had softened just a bit. But they continued to be on the defensive.

Again Kiyoko’s mind was taken back to her childhood. But this time it was taken to a night she spent speaking with Sailor Pluto in one of the castle courtyards.

*Evocation*

“You know, we are supposed to be studying astronomy princess.” Pluto’s face looked serious, but Kiyoko knew she would talk to her about whatever she wished. Sailor Pluto loved both of the princesses and could not resist indulging them. Kiyoko smiled, “I know Setsuna, but father can’t tell me much of that time because of his capture, and mother never wants to talk about it either because it felt so lonely. As the guardian of time and someone who was there, I know you can tell me more.” Setsuna’s smiled broadened and she knew she had won, “Alright Kiyoko. What were they like? What were the Starlights like?” Somehow this information seemed very important to Kiyoko.

Setsuna’s face turned thoughtful, “They were much like myself and the other outer Senshi in the beginning. They had their mission and wouldn’t let anything detour them. But your mother insisted on befriending them anyway. Your mother has always been so much trouble.” Setsuna chuckled, but continued, “As the battle with Galaxia intensified she became closer to them, seeing something in them none of the rest of us did, allies… friends… Haruka was the most distrustful of them, partly because of her nature and partly because she could see the way Starfighter looked at Sailor Moon. But in the end they accomplished their mission and stood by your mother until the very end, even when the rest of us could not. They were noble, though don’t you go and tell Haruka I said that. I think she still holds a grudge.” They both giggled, knowing how Haruka could be. But Setsuna closed the subject by directing Kiyoko back to the lesson at hand.

*Evocation*

Kiyoko extended a hand toward Starfighter. As she took it Kiyoko’s magic took hold in a way she hadn’t experienced in her 200 years of life. Many feelings and images flashed through her mind and she gasped, seeing a vision of a world on the verge of destruction with a wicked queen ordering the death of the Stralights. This queen was not the gentle one they’d served, her body lay lifeless on the ground. They ran and ran until they decided they had no other choice but to come to the one place they’d avoided for so long. Shocked that her magic had acted without her direction, she again peered into Starfighter’s eyes as the Senshi got to her feet. Then and there her decision was made, “Follow me to the Crystal Palace.” Kiyoko took a deep breath and turned around, letting go of Starfighter’s hand and began walking toward the castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Moment of Division

Chapter 3

Moment of Division

 

Kiyoko didn’t look back as she walked, but she knew the others followed her. Haruka and Michiru had made sure that they walked between Kiyoko and the Starlights. Kiyoko kept replaying the horrible images she’d gleamed from Starfighter and knew that they had to help them somehow. The kind of evil in that woman from the vision would never be satisfied with one planet. This could be a danger to Earth if it was not stopped. But Kiyoko also knew that convincing Serenity to allow anyone to leave, weakening their immediate defenses, wouldn’t be easy.

Silence that thickened and swirled surrounded the group as they reached the palace doors. Kiyoko stopped and concentrated, opening the heavy doors with her magic. The Starlights hesitated as the others began through the doorway. “If you do not enter, you cannot see the Queen,” she called over her shoulder and the Starlights seemed to recover themselves and continued following the others. Once inside they made their way to the throne room where Kiyoko sensed her sister and Helios waiting, along with all of the original Senshi.

Again Kiyoko opened the massive doors with her magic and approached the throne. She bowed to her sister, the Queen, and gestured to the Starlights behind her, “Your majesty, I present the Sailor Starlights. They come seeking our aid to save their world and stop a darkness with insatiable hunger.” The Starlights bowed before Queen Serenity. Starfighter spoke once more, “What she says is the truth.” By this time Uranus and Neptune had taken their places among the other Senshi. The inner Senshi stood on Serenity’s left and the outer Senshi on the right. Looking at the two groups of guardians, the difference was so stark. The outer Senshi appeared as cold soldiers, only Pluto wearing an expression that was a fraction softer than the others. On the other side were the inner Senshi. Their faces warm and yet sad, truly expressing their compassion for the Starlights plight.

Kiyoko looked to her sister, waiting as the Queen looked thoughtful. Then she looked at the Starlights, smiling diplomatically, “Welcome back to Earth and to Crystal Tokyo Starlights. Your journey has been long. Please allow Sailor Saturn to escort you to some chambers where you may rest and rejuvenate a while.” Sailor Saturn began to move forward, but stopped when Sailor Mercury cleared her throat, “Allow me your majesty.” Serenity nodded at Sailor Mercury. She stepped forward and motioned toward a side door, “Please come with me.” Kiyoko looked at Starfighter once more, nodding toward Sailor Mercury. She nodded in return and stood up. The others stood as well and they all followed Mercury through the door. As soon as the door closed, Kiyoko looked at her sister, “The temple I assume?” 

“Yes, we will all confer on this matter in the temple of Silver Millennium.” She took Helios’ arm and began toward the throne room doors, everyone following without a word.

Kiyoko was continuously struck by the beauty in this temple. It was filled with silver and gold drapery and smelled sweet of the roses that hung in vases everywhere. Serenity, Helios, and Kiyoko took their customary places at the altar in the deepest part of the temple. The Senshi sat on pillows that lined the sides of the altar. Normally Kiyoko waited for her sister to collect her thoughts, but the words seemed to spill out of her mouth before she could stop them, “We must help them. I have seen the face of this darkness and it will not stop with their world. It will come here!”

Serenity looked at her sister contemplatively, “I want to help them too. But if what you say is true, we must fortify our world. The Asteroids are already on extra patrols.” Kiyoko was about to respond, but Haruka spoke up first, “Kiyoko, you know we all respect your visions, but I do not trust them. If their princess is dead how are they still alive?”

Venus rose to her feat, clearly angry, an emotion not often seen in bright Venus, “Uranus, you have never trusted them! How are we still alive after all these years? They are our friends and they need our help! It’s what Usagi would do!” Everyone bowed their heads a little at the mention of Kiyoko’s mother.

Helios rose as well, “There is no need to quarrel here, not in this temple.” He looked tenderly at Serenity, “Please allow Priestess Kiyoko and I to meditate on the situation. But Venus is right, it is definitely what your mother would do… and what you would’ve done once upon a time.” Kiyoko cheered internally, at moments like this Helios was the only one who could reach her sister.

The Queen looked up at her love and smiled ever so slightly, “You’re right Helios. Let’s let the Starlights rest tonight and you two can reach out for guidance. Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter will look after the Starlights tonight. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn will join the Asteroids on patrol. Pluto please guard the temple and make sure Helios and Kiyoko are not disturbed.” Everyone agreed to this plan, though Uranus grumbled about being most suited for guarding the Starlights.

From what Kiyoko knew, her sister had made the wisest decision regardless. The inners knew their duty, but would make good company for the Starlights. And keeping Haruka away for a while might be for the best as well. She found Pluto an interesting choice to guard the temple, nevertheless. She admired her sister as a ruler, even with her bouts of paranoia. Their parents would be so proud of her.

Once alone, she and Helios exchanged a knowing look. “It is time, isn’t it?” Helios always such a gentle way of speaking, it made Kiyoko love her brother-in-law that much more… Also making what had to be done that much harder, “Yes. I believe it is.”

They sat back down at the altar, side by side, and began meditating. After what seemed like a moment, light began to peer through the high windows of the temple. Kiyoko opened her eyes first, peaking at Helios quietly. Helios spoke without opening his eyes, “It is possible. I can feel it is what is right. But you know how she will react.” Kiyoko did know how her sister would react to what she and Helios were discussing. She would hate the very idea of it. But Kiyoko could feel in her core that it was the best way to protect Earth and aid the Starlights at the same time.

Pluto came into the temple and stepped up behind Helios and Kiyoko, “What are you two planning? I can feel a shift in the future time continuum.” Of course Setsuna would sense it, Guardian of time. Kiyoko looked up and hoped Setsuna would understand, “We are trying to save everyone and not take Earth’s Queen from her. We are doing what my father would do.” It was as if the fabric of time was unfolding in Setsuna’s eyes. They grew wider and wider. Helios stood and touched her shoulder. She snapped back to reality, “You are right. It is exactly what he would do. And your mother would’ve been just as angry as your sister will be.”

And with that Kiyoko stood with the other two and steeled herself for the most difficult conversation of her life. But there was one stop she had to make before seeing the Queen. Bidding farewell to the others, she journeyed into the underground chamber of the temple. Only few knew it existed. Tears filled her eyes upon entering. It was her father’s tomb and where her mother slept, unable to be woken up, even by the strongest magic.

Kiyoko placed a rose on her father’s resting place and went to sit beside her mother. Kiyoko took her mother’s hand, “How I wish you could answer me. But still… I have to do something Chibi-Usa will hate, more than when I stole her tiara. And way more than when I destroyed her favorite dress while practicing my fire magic. But your old friends, the Starlights, need our help. And you and father taught me never to turn my back on those in need.” Kiyoko exhaled deeply, “I am going to anchor the silver crystal to the Earth so that I can untether the golden crystal from it. It’s the most complex magic I’ve ever performed. But the people of Earth need her. She is their Queen. They’ve lost one. They can’t lose another... I miss you mother. Please wake up one day. Father would be so unhappy to see you this way.” With that she set her hand down. Kiyoko looked at her mother’s face, amazed to see a single tear rolling down her cheek. She’d reached her, even if her mother wouldn’t wake. This gave Kiyoko the strength she needed to divide herself from the world she loved….. 

Hopefully her sister wouldn’t hate her for it.


	4. Chapter 4: A Shift, A New Future....

Chapter 4

A Shift, a New Future

*Evocation*

King Endymion sat, looking intently at an ancient text, “Well, there it is…. But it clearly requires more strength than I have…. Perhaps…”  
“Perhaps what?” Kiyoko had snuck up behind her father. She loved studying with him in the temple. Endymion smiled at her, but his eyes held great sadness, “Nothing my dear, nothing to worry about now.” He closed the book and scooped her into his lap, “You’re supposed to be working with Helios today little one.” “I know. But I couldn’t help it, I had to find you,” Kiyoko smiled up at her father, wishing she could wipe the sorrow from his gaze. Endymion hugged his younger daughter more tightly and whispered, “So many amazing things for you. You bring me such joy.” With that he stood up and carried her back to the courtyard where Helios was waiting to continue their lesson.

*Evocation*

Kiyoko and Helios made their way to the royal bedchambers to face the Queen. Pluto had been dispatched to gather the Senshi and the Starlights as they would be needed soon. Before opening the doors Kiyoko stopped and looked at Helios, “Once this is done it will be up to you to protect her.” Helios smiled in his gentle way, “As if she would ever need my protection.” The two of them exchanged a laugh and a hug and pushed open the door, to face her…. The most beloved person in both of their lives right now.

“What you are suggesting is impossible and completely out of the question!” Serenity was pacing about her chambers, her voice rising with every word. But this was what Kiyoko and Helios had anticipated. Kiyoko sat and waited, letting Helios answer since he could reach her sister best, “Actually my love, it is possible. Endymion found a spell in an ancient text many, many years ago. He shared it with me, feeling it may be needed someday. And that day is today,” he stood and clasped his wife’s hand, nodding softly toward Kiyoko.

Kiyoko took this to mean it was her turn, “Serenity, Chibi-Usa, it is what has to be done. The Earth needs you. Our people still mourn mother’s loss and cannot be dealt the possibility of losing you as well.”

Anger was not surprising, but still the look Serenity gave Kiyoko was piercing. “Loss! You speak as if she is dead too. She is sleeping, not dead! And how can you risk our people losing you… Me losing you,” Tears filled Serenity’s eyes as she yelled at Kiyoko. This drew Kiyoko up short. She dropped her eyes to the floor, “If you had seen what I saw in Starfighter’s mind….”

What Serenity said next surprised both Kiyoko and Helios. She’d always accepted and respected her sister’s magic, well almost always, but she was also consistently adamant about her mind being off limits to Kiyoko. But yet she strode over to Kiyoko and grabbed both of her hands, “If you feel so strongly, then show me! Show me what I should risk my sister for!”

“Are you sure?” Kiyoko looked at her sister. Serenity nodded, and Kiyoko let the images she’d seen pass from her to her sister. Serenity gulped as tears streamed down her face. Kiyoko let go of her sister’s hand, “How can we do nothing with THAT?”

Serenity dropped to her knees and clung to Kiyoko’s waist, “We can’t do nothing. But I don’t want to lose anyone else!” Helios approached and put a hand on his wife’s head and his sister-in-law’s shoulder. He exhaled deeply, “We must act quickly. The darkness will only grow stronger. Let us go and inform the others. And Serenity, you aren’t losing her. She is simply following the path fate has laid before her, just as you are.”

All of the Senshi were gathered in the courtyard adjacent to the Temple of Silver Millennium, even the Starlights. Pluto had done her job, but had not told them anything yet. There was a mixture of curiosity, fear, and even anticipation when Kiyoko looked at each Senshi as she walked to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard with her sister and Helios, Serenity clutching her hand so tightly that it reminded her of her father’s funeral. Of course Uranus still eyed the Starlights with suspicion, but then Kiyoko sensed that would never change.

The three of them stopped at the fountain. Kiyoko and Helios both sat, while Serenity stood. She would address the group first as queen. Serenity looked at the Starlights, standing with the inner Senshi, “We have considered your request. My sister has shown me the dire nature of the situation. After great deliberation, I have made a decision. We will help you.”

Everyone exchanged glances. Starfighter approached the queen, the other two on each side, “When do we leave your Majesty?” A stark and shocked silence blanketed the courtyard after the next words from Serenity’s mouth, “WE do not. I will not be coming with you. I am needed here, with my people. My sister, Priestess Kiyoko will be going.”

Kiyoko shifted uncomfortably as everyone’s gaze fell on her. Helios put his hand on hers in encouragement. But Haruka cut off anything she might have said, “With all due respect my Queen, she CANNOT go. She is tied to the Golden Crystal and it is tied to the Earth. We do not know what will happen if she ventures that far away! I will not allow her life to be risked for them!” “Excuse me, Sailor Uranus,” Serenity’s gaze became hard, “Do you think that I want to risk my sister’s life or the Earth’s fate? Of course not!” Seeing the pain in Uranus’ face her tone softened, “I understand Haruka. But it’s what is best for our people, and for theirs.” Again Haruka looked at the Starlights with anger and distrust. That was enough for Kiyoko. 

She stood and laced her fingers with her sister’s, “I appreciate your love and concern Haruka, but it isn’t necessary. There’s a way for me to go and not risk the Earth. I simply have to transfer the planetary connection from the Golden Crystal to the Silver Crystal.” Everyone was stunned at the very notion. Internally, Kiyoko chuckled at her use of the word simply, because this task would be anything but simple. But regardless it had been decided and would be done, “Now we must prepare. I will need all of your help to perform this spell.” She kept her face confident, but trembled inside at the task ahead of her. Kiyoko wished more than ever that her father were still alive.


	5. Chapter 5: The Scent of Roses

Chapter 5

The scent of roses.

Everyone disbursed from the fountain. The Senshi all went to prepare and fortify themselves. Helios and Serenity went to the Temple so that he could help her prepare for her part in the spell. Kiyoko returned to her own chambers to fortify herself and again study the spell from the book that her father gave her the day before he died, making her swear to protect and keep hidden from everyone except Helios.

The sound of her door opening tore Kiyoko from the text. She looked up and saw Sailor Starfighter slipping into her room, immediately closing the door behind herself. Somehow Kiyoko wasn’t surprised, but it was odd seeing her without the others. That confidence that she exuded when the trio first arrived was there again as she walked toward where Kiyoko was seated, “So, what have you heard about us? Uranus seems very attached to you, don’t believe whatever she’s told you.” Kiyoko couldn’t help but be amused, “Haruka has been my mentor, my family, for 200 years and never mentioned you.” While she was committed to helping the Starlights, she wouldn’t be seen as weak or naive, “Besides, I have the ability to make my own decisions about people. And you shouldn’t insult the person who agreed to help you and leave everything she’s known to do it.” 

That left Starfighter quiet for a moment. Her face changed from cocky to grateful and compassionate, “You’re right. We’re very grateful. This can’t be easy for you, but we can’t lose our people a second time.” This made a question come to Kiyoko’s mind, “I understand that your world was destroyed by Galaxia, how is it you rebuilt it?” “Well, after the battle ended and we left with Princess Kakyuu we found survivors that had escaped Kinmoku before its final destruction. They’d made their way to a way to a young and uninhabited planet. So we rebuilt our civilization…. That is until Hina came. Her name means sunlight, but the darkness in her is stifling.”

As that sorrow came over Starfighter’s features, Kiyoko again was struck by the desire to embrace and comfort her. She reached out to touch her hand, but pulled back so that her magic couldn’t act out again. She needed all of it for what was to come. “We will stop her Starfighter. I give you my word,” Kiyoko peered at her.

“You are your mother and father’s child alright. And you can call me Seiya,” that cockiness had returned to her voice. Just then the door opened again and the other two Starlights appeared in Kiyoko’s doorway. Starmaker looked at Seiya, “You shouldn’t be in here. Let’s go.” Kiyoko felt like this was an old argument and had nothing to do with her personally. Seiya huffed at Starmaker and bowed to Kiyoko. She appeared to want to say something, however she left the room and followed the others.

Kiyoko went back to studying the spell, looking at her window she knew she had but a few more hours. The spell had to be done at dusk, when the sun and moon met.

*Chbi-Usa*

Sitting in the temple with Helios was almost as good as being alone with him, but Serenity knew they had to stay focused. It was actually Helios who took her in his arms and kissed her cheek, “Its okay to be scared for her, to be scared of losing her. But she is brave, just like you, just like your parents…. And she is walking the right path. She will protect the Golden Crystal and win. Kiyoko is strong.” Serenity looked up at her love and smiled, “It’s as if you can read my mind. Let’s prepare for this. How long do we have?” Helios stepped back and gazed out the window,” Not long, the spell has to be done at dusk.”

Serenity and Helios continued their preparations until it was time to go to the clearing, to the meeting of the sun and moon.

*Chibi-Usa*

“Why this field and not the temple?” Jupiter whispered to Mars as they all made their way to the field of roses, the same field the Starlights had landed in. Mars kept walking, but whispered back, “This place is enchanted Mako-chan. Mamoru always called this the place where the sun and moon met.” Not another word was said as the Senshi all walked to the place where they would help change her destiny, their child of pure magic. They all felt the burden of it.

Kiyoko and Serenity had walked side by side, followed closely by Helios and the Senshi, the Starlights behind everyone else. Kiyoko instinctively knew where the exact center of the field was and stopped there. She turned to Serenity and smiled. Helios stood behind them and called out to the others, “Make a circle around them and take each other’s hand. You too, Starlights. Serenity and Kiyoko need your energy and support, as do the crystals.” He then stepped back taking his place in the circle, between Sailor Pluto and Sailor Starfighter. Starfighter looked at the King’s extended hand momentarily, but took it. 

Everyone focused on channeling their energy toward the two daughters of Crystal Tokyo. Serenity looked at her sister and called on the Silver Crystal’s power. Kiyoko knew this is where she had to take the lead. She channeled the golden crystal and the magic within her. A visible energy circle formed around them and grew larger until it fell on the Senshi surrounding them. As the circle touched the Senshi it grew brighter, drawing on their power as well. 

Kiyoko could feel it, the tether of energy that tied the Golden Crystal to the Earth. She began to chant the ancient words that should loosen the tether. It was difficult, it resisted letting go of the Golden Crystal. Sweat began beading down Kiyoko’s face. She knew the others would sense the strain soon. Fearing they would break the circle she pushed harder. The moment had come. Kiyoko grasped Serenity’s hands and felt the tether tie onto the Silver Crystal. She had done it! She opened her eyes to see both crystals shining brightly. That was the last thing she saw as the energy flowed out of her and she collapsed to the ground.

A strange feeling of disconnect overwhelmed Kiyoko’s mind. She wondered if she had pushed too hard. She wondered if she were dead. Her mind heavy with the scent of roses, reminding her of her childhood.


	6. Facing Forward

Chapter 6

Facing Forward

Kiyoko felt like she was floating, floating through the air. Perhaps she was dead. But she could still feel the Golden Crystal and her magic, so she couldn’t be sure. Opening her eyes she looked around and saw nothing but light reflecting through the clouds. Death was beginning to feel like a stronger possibility. At that moment she saw her mother, not as the Neo Queen Serenity she’d grown up with, but as Eternal Sailor Moon of her youth.

Overjoyed she flew toward her mother. And Sailor Moon smiled. The two embraced, Kiyoko buried her face in her mother’s shoulder, and tears flowed freely from both of their eyes. Sailor Moon pulled Kiyoko’s face up and kissed her forehead as she had done a thousand times before. “Am I dead mother?” Kiyoko asked, not sure if she wanted the answer. Sailor Moon laughed a little, “No, Kiyoko you are not dead. You are too strong for death.” “Strong… father was strong and he died,” Kiyoko whispered. Her mother looked sad and Kiyoko wished she hadn’t spoiled this moment. Seeing her daughter’s face Sailor Moon spoke, “You didn’t ruin anything. But what happened to your father was unavoidable. I’ve missed you and Chibi-Usa so much! I’m sorry I am too weak to face the world without Endymion. But time is running out. You have to go back. You were right, helping the Starlights is a wise decision. Your father would be as proud as I am. So go my little one, go save everyone. And trust the Starlights, I did.” With that the world around her began fading and more tears streamed down Kiyoko’s face, “Mother….”

Gradually the real world started to trickle into Kiyoko’s mind. She heard voices, but couldn’t respond yet. The first voice she heard was her brother-in law’s, “She is alive Serenity. Please calm yourself.” “CALM! She isn’t waking up!” her sister yelled back, sounding much like her mother in moments like this. The feeling in her body was starting to return. But still she couldn’t move or speak.

“This is your fault! If she dies, I swear…,” this voice belonged to Haruka, she was as protective of Kiyoko as she was of Michiru, though the reasons were very different.

Kiyoko could sense tension building. She had to force her body to work, to do something. Finally she willed herself to speak, though her words were so small, “Stop it…. I am not dead…. It worked…. That is what matters.” But that was all the strength she could muster. Kiyoko drifted into a deep sleep, needing to recover, needing time…. Something very precious and in very short supply right now.

*Chibi-Usa*

Serenity looked down at her sister’s still form, had she really just spoken? She glanced at Helios, who nodded in confirmation. Everyone else had stopped moving, stopped speaking, and were scarcely breathing. Helios broke the silence, “Kiyoko expended a great amount of energy and needs time to rest and recover.”

It was Starhealer who stepped forward from the wall the trio had pressed themselves against in the room full of people that surrounded Kiyoko’s bed. She looked directly at Helios, “Time, your Highness, is one thing we don’t have.”

Such a cold being, Serenity thought to herself, and anger bubbled within her, “My sister risked her life to be able to help you! The least you can do is have patience while she regains her strength!” Helios touched her shoulder, but his eyes were hard on Starhealer, “Princess Kiyoko would be of no use to you, even if we could wake her. The amount of energy and magic she expended was tremendous. She has to be allowed to rest. And the deep sleep she is in now won’t allow her to be woken before she is ready. The three of you will return to the guest chambers and wait.”

It was not often that Serenity saw this hard side of her husband. He was one of the gentlest souls she’d known. She stood and faced everyone standing, watching and waiting, “Helios is right. She must rest. And all of us just standing here won’t make her recover any faster. So… The Starlights will return to their chambers, as Helios stated. The Sailor Asteroids will go and reinforce all of the sacred points of Crystal Tokyo. The Inner Senshi will make patrols of the rest of Earth, with the exception of Sailor Mars. The Outer Senshi will patrol the area and see to it that the heavy magic Kiyoko used didn’t leave any ripples in its wake. But I want you to meet me in my Chambers in two hours.” Serenity then fixed her gaze on Sailor Mars, “As a former Priestess yourself, I ask that you stay her and keep watch over Kiyoko until she wakes.” Sailor Mars nodded solemnly and pulled a chair up next to Kiyoko’s bed.

Again it looked as if Haruka would protest, Serenity often thought that she acted more and more like Kiyoko’s father… seeming to have taken up that mantle since their real father had passed. But before Haruka could protest Serenity pleaded with her, “Please Haruka, I do not have the patience to argue. Do what I’ve asked of you.” Haruka pulled her lips tight, but nodded, seeing that same pleading look mirrored in Michiru’s eyes.

With that everyone scattered to their own tasks, Serenity and Helios retired to their own chambers. She hadn’t felt it until now, but the spell had taken a toll on her as well and she laid down on their massive bed, wanting to sink into it more than anything. Helios laid down beside her and touched her face, “I wondered when it would hit you. You should sleep too.” Oh how delightful sleep sounded, but that couldn’t happen yet. There was too much to discuss, too much to do. Once again, as if he could read her mind, Helios spoke, “But sleep isn’t on the Queen’s agenda is it?”

“Can you read my mind and haven’t told me?” She smiled at her love. He returned it playfully, “No my lady, I simply know you. The brave and noble princess of my dreams.” “Queen,” she corrected him. They both chuckled and began discussing how to proceed. 

Finally Helios exhaled deeply, “She’s going to feel like you’re treating her like a child.” “Well, she is my little sister. No matter how powerful. Besides, do you think she wouldn’t follow her anyway?” Serenity stated as she sat up. Helios joined her and nodded, “Good point.”

Just then the Outer Senshi entered the chambers, bowing to Serenity. Pluto addressed the queen in a knowing tone, “What is it you wanted to see us about my Queen?”

*Chibi-Usa*

Kiyoko woke to a quiet bedchamber. First her eyes locked on the window. Dusk once again. She’d slept for a day! Then she felt another presence in one of the adjoining rooms. It was familiar and making its way closer. Soon Sailor Mars, Rei, came into view, “You’re awake, and just in time for a bath. Let me help you up.” 

Still weak from the untethering, Kiyoko allowed Rei to help her up and into the bath. As she washed the Princess’ long raven locks, Rei talked softly, “You frightened us all Kiyoko.” Kiyoko curled her knees into herself, “I know. But what else could I do?” Rei sighed, “Nothing. But it doesn’t mean we won’t worry. You talk about how Earth can’t lose another queen, but we can’t lose you either. Not after losing Mamoru.” Kiyoko loved how the Senshi would switch between calling her parents by their royal names and the names of their youth. She turned to tell Rei just that and saw silent tears coming from her eyes. Rei, proud Sailor Mars, wiped them away quickly, “I may not be the Guardian of time, but I know that the path laid out for you is very different than Chibi-Usa’s.” Kiyoko was overcome by Rei’s concern and love and rose hallway out of the tub, hugging her tightly. Rei just laughed, “What a mess. You’re still such a brat you know.” But she hugged her tightly back.

Once the two were cleaned and dried, Kiyoko dressed, exchanging the long gown of a Princess for something more fit for travel. She looked herself over in the mirror, a mixture of excitement, anxiety, and conviction churning within her.

Moments later, Sailor Pluto came into the chamber and looked at Kiyoko, “The Queen has asked for you.” Kiyoko supposed it was time to face the future.


	7. Farewells

Chapter 7

Farewells

Kiyoko stepped into the chambers of her sister and Helios, flanked by Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto. In a sense she felt like she was already going into battle. There was something amiss. The only people in the room were the royal couple and the other Outer Senshi. All eyes fell Kiyoko and she swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat….

“This is unnecessary! Why are you being so insistent Chibi-Usa?” Kiyoko looked at her sister crossly, feeling like a child who couldn’t be trusted to take care of herself. She faltered there, realizing how informally she’d addressed her sister, the queen, in front of others and hoped she wasn’t mad. Serenity looked sharply at her younger sister who was shifting uncomfortably, “I’m so insistent because you are my little sister Kiyo-chan.” No one had called Kiyoko that in a century, not even Haruka.

Serenity had always had this effect on Kiyoko, making the powerful Priestess feel six, despite being centuries old. She began pacing, the way she did when she was lost in thought. Her sister was insisting on sending escorts with her. The Asteroids were out of the question. Crystal Tokyo needed the Inner Senshi. That left the Outer Senshi. However, Sailor Saturn wasn’t a good choice for fear of the worst outcome from all of this. But why couldn’t Pluto go? The stoic Guardian of Time was a stern pillar to most everyone else, but not her. If the choice were hers she’d want it to be Setsuna, the one who’d called the Starlights noble once upon a time.

Then it occurred to her, Serenity would be able to keep a watch on Kiyoko from a distance through her… looking for shifts in the time continuum. But it didn’t make accepting who that left any easier. Neptune, Michiru, would be one thing. But all of the ill will and baggage Haruka carried pertaining to the Starlights, Seiya specifically, would make this journey so much more taxing. Regardless of her feelings though, she knew she couldn’t win this argument, too much logic to the choices.

She stopped and pivoted to face her sister and brother-in-law. Helios’ hand was on Serenity’s shoulder, signaling her to wait for Kiyoko to think. He knew she’d come to the conclusions she had. For someone who couldn’t read thoughts, he certainly seemed like he could. She pitched her voice low, “Alright, I concede. It is the best decision.” Then she turned to Haruka, “I will be informing the Starlights.” Haruka looked disappointed but said, “Fine. When do we leave?” That answer felt obvious to Kiyoko, so she said it as such, “At first light of course.”

She dismissed herself from the room and went to inform the Starlights, wanting to get through it quickly so she could spend a few hours with her sister prior to beginning their journey through space….

Well, this is going about as expected, Kiyoko thought to herself when Starfighter, Seiya, began her stream of objections to Kiyoko’s escorts. “They hate us, how will that help? Don’t they trust us to protect you? We don’t need them, especially Uranus,” Seiya almost shouted. Kiyoko looked her directly in the eye, “This is not up for discussion. My sister has ordered it, that’s all there is to it. And Haruka isn’t the only holding a grudge. I suggest that you spend the next few hours before our departure readying for the long journey through space. In order to conserve our powers and the power of the Golden Crystal we will be traveling by spaceship. And before you start, our ships will get us there just as quickly as you traveled here. So prepare for the three day journey. I am going to say my farewells to my sister.” Kiyoko cut off whatever else that may have been said by leaving the room.

Kiyoko returned to the royal chambers to find her sister sitting along by a window. She looked at Kiyoko and Kiyoko saw not the Queen of Earth, but her big sister already missing her. With a smile she went to sit beside Chibi-Usa, taking her hands and squeezing them tightly.

The two of them sat and reminisced about their childhood. About when Kiyoko would sneak into Chibi-Usa’s chambers and take her tiara, or her shoes, or any number of things trying to imitate her older sister. And of course they touched on the time Kiyoko burned Chibi-Usa’s favorite dress. “I was so mad at you! I spent hours looking for you,” Chibi-Usa laughed as Kiyoko hadn’t heard her laugh in years, possibly a decade. It made Kiyoko so happy, “You should have known to look in the temple. It was always my safe place!” “You still owe me a dress for that,” Chibi-Usa chuckled and hugged her sister. This continued until Helios entered the room and they realized first light was upon them, “It’s time.” A swell of sadness crashed into Kiyoko. She was really leaving, “I guess it is.” She and Serenity stood together, a mirror of royal grace that made Helios smile. But suddenly Kiyoko ran toward him, practically knocking him over as she hugged her brother-in-law, “I’ll miss you Helios!” He said nothing, hugging her tightly. The child pulsating with magic that he’d watched into the world had somehow grown into a strong beacon of light in the blink of an eye. Everyone always compared Kiyoko to her father, and in many ways she was just like him, but this radiance…. That was all her mother. Serenity approached them and they made their way to the departure pad, to the place that would begin Kiyoko’s journey into a new future. One even she couldn’t predict.

Uranus and Neptune were preparing the ship. Uranus was the best pilot Crystal Tokyo had. The Starlights stood, waiting, still seeming unhappy with things.

When the royal family reached the ship Uranus and Neptune bowed, “We just finished preparing the ship your majesty. We can board anytime now,” Uranus informed them. Her words made Serenity clutch Kiyoko’s hand tighter. Kiyoko looked at her sister tenderly, “I’ll be alright. But you have to let go.” Serenity’s vision shifted downward to their hands as if she hadn’t realized how tightly she was holding. Giving her sister one last smile she let go and stepped back, taking Helios’ hand instead. By the look on Helios’ face, Kiyoko knew her grip remained intense.

Kiyoko took another step forward. She wished she could say goodbye to the other Senshi, however they all had duties they were attending to. That was the way it was, saddening though it might be. Uranus and Neptune took up each side of her. With a harshness in her voice Haruka addressed the Starlights, “Follow us. And don’t get in the way.” Kiyoko shook her head and leaned to Haruka, whispering, “Please behave Papa.” Michiru clearly heard by the chuckle that escaped her lips.

And so everyone boarded the ship. Haruka and Michiru took up their positions in the cockpit, already armed with the coordinates of their destination. The ship wasn’t large. They wanted to stay under the radar after all. There was a small seating and galley area, a bathroom, and two sleeping areas. Kiyoko slipped into one of the sleeping quarters, hoping to meditate. She was soon disturbed by a knock at the door. “May I come in?” the voice belonged to Seiya. She got up from her meditation and responded, “Yes, of course.” The door closed behind Seiya, “Can you answer a question for me?” “I’ll try,” the confusion in Seiya’s voice made her uncertain as well. Seiya looked at the ground and spoke softly, “Why are you still inside my head? It hasn’t stopped since you touched my hand.” Kiyoko didn’t answer…. Mostly because she had no clue…..


	8. Stormy Waters

Chapter 8

Stormy Waters

Seiya was staring at Kiyoko now, waiting for her answer. She mulled it over in her head as she paced. This had never happened. Her psychic abilities were usually like her father’s. Visions, premonitions, the reading of emotions, but nothing like what happened with Seiya. She had telepathic power, but rarely used it. Her parents taught her at a young age that it was wrong to see inside someone’s mind without their permission. She’d only really experienced it with her father or in small flashes. Endymion had given her permission and they’d had many conversations this way when she was a child. However, she hadn’t truly read anyone’s mind since he died. 

Realizing that she’d gotten lost in her thoughts and that Seiya was still waiting for an answer, Kiyoko stopped, unable to actually look at her, “I don’t know.” Her voice was so soft she wondered if Seiya heard her. She did. “What do you mean you don’t know? You’re supposed to be this incredibly powerful priestess,” she responded. Kiyoko chewed on her lip briefly, “I have not used my telepathy much. My parents taught me not to invade other people’s minds without their permission. I honestly don’t know what happened. It’s as if my magic acted on its own.” 

Finally Kiyoko turned to face Seiya, who still looked very confused. This made Kiyoko want to scream. She WAS supposed to be a powerful priestess. She was supposed to have answers. She’d taken on this mission, just now comprehending how much she didn’t know. Tears clouded her vision and she didn’t realize Seiya had come closer. Before she knew what was happening Seiya had her arms around Kiyoko, soothing her, “It’s alright. You don’t have to know everything. I don’t know everything… but don’t tell anyone I said that.” The world seemed to be disappearing around Kiyoko, nothing except the two of them existed for a fraction of a moment.

With perfect timing, the doors slid open and Haruka was standing there, her mouth agape. If it weren’t so frightening, it would’ve been the funniest thing Kiyoko had ever seen.

Seiya let her hands drop from Kiyoko and left the room quickly. Kiyoko didn’t stop her. After the doors slid shut Haruka wasted no time recovering herself, “I cannot believe her! She is such a damn snake!” Kiyoko was looking at the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt so cold without that tender embrace. But reality seeped back in and she processed what Haruka had said. The anger that boiled in her spilled out,” She’s nothing of the sort! Get the hell out! Now!” She knew she’d yelled. Still, the change in expression on Haruka startled her. If it were anyone else, Kiyoko would’ve called it fear... It was fear, but what scared the tough Haruka? Slowly Haruka approached her, “Calm down Kiyoko, please.”

Looking about herself, Kiyoko saw a faint golden glow blanketed her from head to toe. Breathing deeply, Kiyoko attempted to keep her voice steady, “Please get Michiru for me. Whatever else can wait.” Haruka hesitated briefly and then left. As the doors opened and closed Kiyoko could hear conversation among the Starlights, it didn’t sound good, but Kiyoko had to concentrate and keep herself together.

A few minutes later Kiyoko’s door opened again. This time it was Michiru. She held her mirror, her talisman, in her hands. So whatever Haruka told her must’ve made her seek truth and guidance before coming to Kiyoko. Michiru stepped lightly as she came closer. Gently she guided Kiyoko to sit with her on the bed, “What’s going on Kiyoko? Papa is worried.” She pulled Kiyoko close with a giggle. Papa, it made Kiyoko giggle too, but that’s how it often felt with Haruka… like they walked a thin line between friends and parent and child. “What did your mirror show you Michiru?” Kiyoko whispered. Michiru sighed, “That something happened to you. Your magic is restless like an ocean during a storm. That magic is whipping between you and Seiya.” Was that it? Was her magic being drawn to Seiya? But why? Kiyoko didn’t voice these things, but leaned comfortably against Michiru. If Haruka were her papa, then that made Michiru mamma. They sat there in silence for a while. In space it was hard to gauge the passing of time, darkness surrounding them. At last Michiru broke the silence, “We’ve been sitting here a long time Kiyoko. Let’s go make everyone something to eat, make Makoto proud.” Kiyoko nodded and they grinned. Tentatively Kiyoko looked down at herself before standing, the glow was gone. She felt relieved.

Michiru and Kiyoko worked quickly in the ship’s tiny little galley. The Starlights had disappeared into the other sleeping quarters. The ship had been stocked with much more food than they needed. The made a simple chicken salad and baked some bread.

When things were prepared, Kiyoko set the table and Michiru fetched the others. The ship had autopilot, but Haruka insisted one of them pilot most of the time. They all sat down around what served as both a conference table and the ship’s dining area.

The strain between Haruka and Seiya was nearly tangible. Why did it have to be this way? Ironically there seemed to be some unconscious agreement among the other Starlight and Uranus and Neptune. Haruka sat on one side of Kiyoko and Michiru on the other. At the same time Starhealer and Starmaker surrounded Seiya. Everyone seemed to want distance between them. They ate in silence until Kiyoko couldn’t take it anymore, attempting to break the tension, she looked at Michiru, “We should’ve made a cake.” It was Haruka who laughed first, “Always with the cake. You’re hopeless!” Kiyoko and Michiru laughed. Looking across the table Kiyoko saw Seiya grinning, even the other two were smiling. It was Starmaker who spoke though, “Just like Sailor Moon.” There was little conversation for the rest of the meal, but at least the mood wasn’t as tense.

After everyone finished, Michiru and Kiyoko started clearing the table. On occasion it was nice to do simple things like this, feeling regular, not like a princess or a priestess but a normal woman. “Go see Haruka and tell her I’m sorry about earlier.” “Are you sure? I can help you,” Michiru responded with a hesitant tone. Kiyoko smiled at Michiru’s concern, “I’m okay now. Go.” So Michiru left and Kiyoko continued cleaning. 

She felt the presence before she spoke, “A princess and a priestess, but still cleaning up after others?” Without turning and revealing the smile on her face, “Of course, it needed to be done.” Without a word Seiya stepped up beside her and started helping Kyoko, it felt very comfortable and when their arms touched she felt warm. 

As they were finishing up they heard someone clearing their throat. Kyoko usually sensed anyone approaching her. Her magic certainly was off. It was Michiru. She looked skeptically at the two and then strictly at Kiyoko, “It’s time to rest for a while Kiyoko. Haruka and I will take shifts piloting. You and I should retire and get some sleep. Kiyoko nodded, though she didn’t want to leave the spot she stood on. She looked at Seiya, “Goodnight. Thank you for your help.” Seiya put on one the cocky grins she liked to wear, “Anytime Princess.” And with that Kiyoko and Michiru went into the sleeping quarters. As she got into the bed she heard Michiru laugh, “If you were anyone else Haruka wouldn’t like this, except maybe your mother.” It took a moment to register what she was talking about. But then it hit Kiyoko, there was only one bed. This made her laugh too, “She loves me too much.” “That is so true,” Michiru chuckled as she crawled into bed with Kiyoko. Weariness slammed into Kiyoko and she drifted off to sleep quickly, snuggled against Michiru, a calmness in the churning seas.


	9. Connections

Chapter 9

Connections

“Wake up! Kiyoko! Please,” a voice rang distantly in Kiyoko’s ears. But she couldn’t break from something… What? She had to get away…. She was going to die! Again she heard a voice, “Kiyo-chan wake up! I’m begging you, just wake up!” Then she felt her body shaking. With a start she recognized the voice, it was Haruka. Forcing whatever was after her back, Kiyoko grasped onto consciousness. When her eyes opened she saw Haruka over her, actually crying. Where was Michiru? Kiyoko could’ve sworn she’d fallen asleep with Michiru. How had they switched without her knowledge? How deeply had she been sleeping? All of these thoughts passed in a blink, circling back to why was Haruka crying? Right then Haruka realized Kiyoko was awake and scooped her into her arms.

“What’s going on?” Kiyoko had finally forced the words form her lips. Haruka was cradling her in her arms and she hadn’t quit crying. Crying was so uncharacteristic for her. Haruka spoke softly, “I don’t know, but you were screaming and thrashing in your sleep. It’s like someone was trying to kill you. And I couldn’t wake you for the longest time.” Hugging her closer, Haruka finally stopped crying. Kiyoko loved the scent Haruka wore. Michiru told her she’d been wearing it a long time, but Kiyoko loved it. It calmed her, calmed her enough that she remembered, “I was having a nightmare. Someone was trying to kill me, at least I think it was me.” Haruka and Kiyoko sat like that for a bit. When it was clear that Haruka wasn’t going to go back to sleep, Kiyoko told her to go back to the cockpit with Michiru. It’d pained her so much to see her surrogate father hurting because of her.

Despite feeling restless, Kiyoko tried to lay back down, unable to find sleep. A while later the door opened. A glance up confirmed what Kiyoko already knew. Seiya was standing in her doorway. She waved a hand to come in. Quickly, Seiya strode from the door to her bedside, taking Kiyoko by surprise. Seiya put her hand on Kiyoko’s and the magic started flowing again.

Kiyoko didn’t pull away though, she decided she wanted to test something, to take advantage of the potential in this situation. So instead of speaking she tried letting the thoughts flow from her like she had with her father so long ago, “Can you hear me?” By the shocked look on Seiya’s face, Kiyoko knew the answer. Working to push again Kiyoko thought, “Don’t say anything. This way no one can hear us.” Seiya nodded. Kiyoko chewed on her lip, “I want to see if this can be two sided between us. Focus your mind and try to say something, without speaking aloud.” Seiya closed her eyes and Kiyoko waited. After a few minutes she heard Seiya’s voice in her head, “What happened? I heard you, but I knew Haruka was in here.” It was odd, Kiyoko could almost taste the bitterness in Seiya’s mind. There was something else there too. Jealousy? Kiyoko’s brow furrowed as she continued to communicate through thought, “Are you jealous?” Seiya’s face turned red momentarily, but she recovered herself and concentrated again, “Maybe. Maybe I want to be the one holding you in the dark.”

Holding her in the dark, how appealing that sounded to Kiyoko. Seiya took her hand away, not to break the connection, but to pull back the blanket. As she wrapped her arms around Kiyoko she whispered in her ear, “There’ll be hell to pay in a few hours, but I can’t help myself.” Kiyoko knew Seiya was right, on both accounts. She drifted off, feeling warm and safe, no more nightmares.

Sometime later Kiyoko woke to the low murmur of conversation outside the doors. She looked at Seiya, who’d also fallen asleep. She seemed so peaceful that Kiyoko didn’t want to wake her. So she laid there and let her magic spread, using it to hear what was happening on the other side of the door. This was the closest she typically came to telepathy.

“Calm down, all of you,” Kiyoko coined this voice right away. It was Michiru, her protective yet reasonable surrogate mother. The next voice was one of anger, belonging to Starmaker, Yaten, she’d learned from her link with Seiya, “Step out of our way Sailor Neptune. NOW!” “Don’t you talk to her that way,” of course Haruka was coming to Michiru’s aid. It was Starhealer, Taiki who chimed in next, “We’re going in there to get Seiya, the fool.” Kiyoko wondered why they were so hostile about this situation. They didn’t even know her. Haruka seemed to move closer to Taiki and her voice had turned menacing, “You two aren’t going into our princess’ quarters. Trust me, I intend to throw that idiot Seiya out myself.” Michiru exhaled, holding her ground, “No Haruka. Let me take care of this, think of what happened last time. The same goes for you two. Please return to your own quarters. And Haruka, my love, go back to the cockpit.” Well, if they were going to be disturbed, Michiru was probably the safest choice.

Not knowing how long she had before Michiru actually entered, Kiyoko leaned closer to Seiya. She kissed her cheek. Seiya’s eyes opened at the same time as the door. She looked at Kiyoko and grinned, a grin that held no regret, “I guess we’re busted.” Kiyoko nodded and they both sat up to face Michiru.

Michiru stepped inside and let the door close, her arms crossed. She seemed to be waiting for one of them to say something. Kiyoko swallowed and spoke before Seiya could take the blame, their hands touching, “It’s my fault Michiru. Seiya heard my nightmare and came to check on me. I didn’t want to be alone, so I convinced her to sleep with me.” She squeezed Seiya’s hand before she could protest. She thought to her, “Trust me. It’s better this way.” Seiya didn’t nod, but Kiyoko could feel the acceptance through their bond.

Michiru looked the two of them over, not saying anything for a few minutes. Finally she responded, “Even if I believed that, Haruka never will.” She then addressed Seiya, “Your partners aren’t pleased with you either. I had to stop them all from barging in here when we figured out where you were.” Seiya felt guilty at that, but was still angry about the comment regarding Haruka. Before Kiyoko could stop her she huffed at Michiru, “What your lover thinks isn’t my concern. She’s a hateful, that’s all.”

Kiyoko could taste that bitterness in Seiya and it angered her this time. She pulled her hand away, feeling the anger fueling her magic again. She felt so out of control since the untethering. Her voice was low when she spoke, “Seiya, Haruka has watched over me my entire life. You should go, now.” The glow was beginning again. Michiru took notice and walked closer to the bed, “You heard the princess. Go. Go and deal with your own people, let me take care of her.” Michiru’s voice had softened so much at the end that it made Kiyoko look at Seiya. She didn’t want to, she didn’t know what would happen. She saw the hurt in her eyes. But she couldn’t read her thoughts at the moment, unsure if it was because they weren’t touching or the storm inside of her.

Regardless, Seiya got up from the bed and left the room without saying a word. Michiru sat down on the edge of the bed and touched Kiyoko’s hand. It felt comforting, but it wasn’t like Seiya’s touch. Michiru, always calm and mollifying, “What’s wrong Kiyoko? Your magic is so unstable? Are you certain you should be doing this?” If Kiyoko thought she was questioning her competence she would’ve been mad, but she knew Michiru was only concerned for her. Even though she felt anything but confident, she tried to act it, “Of course I can handle this. I am the High Priestess and Princess of the Silver Millennium.” Michiru looked at her evenly, “Lying to someone who’s known you for 200 years is a bad idea.” “Yes, I know. But what else can I say or do?” Kiyoko’s anger had subsided and was replaced with sadness and doubt, a tear escaping down her cheek.

Michiru hugged her and looked at her more tenderly, smirking this time, “There’s one thing… You can try and NOT fall in love with Starfighter. That’s not going to go over well with papa.” Michiru was trying to lighten the mood, but it made more tears escape from Kiyoko’s eyes. She murmured, “It may already be too late mamma.” “I know,” Michiru uttered and hugged Kiyoko even tighter.

*Chbi-Usa*

Pluto entered Serenity’s chambers as she was staring up at the early morning sun. Serenity turned and felt herself grow pale when she saw Sailor Pluto’s face. Pluto bowed and stated, “She’s not dead my Queen. But the timeline is shifting, distorted by something even I can’t see.”


	10. Finding Radiance

Chapter 10

Finding Radiance

Serenity blinked puzzled by Pluto’s words, “You can’t see what’s changing in the timeline or what’s causing the change?” Pluto rose, looking embarrassed, “Either.” She came just a little closer to Serenity, “The future is blurred, a mixture of terrifying darkness and blinding light. That’s all I can see.” Knowing how much this pained Pluto, Serenity didn’t voice the chastising feelings in her head. How could the guardian of time know so little? She stood from the window and started walking toward the door, “Let’s go to the monitoring room, perhaps we can reach them, though I’m not sure we’ll get through.” She and Pluto walked down the halls of the palace in silence. Finally Serenity addressed Sailor Pluto, “Have to you told anyone else about this?” “No, Serenity, I came straight to you,” Pluto replied. “Good. I don’t want to worry the others until we know what we have to worry about,” Serenity spoke softly. Of course she was already worried, she’d worried since Kiyoko and the others left, and this only amplified those feelings.

They reached the room that served as surveillance of Earth and its surrounding space. It was also the center of communication with all of Earth’s ships. Pluto went to the control panel and tried getting a signal to the ship they’d taken. She knew it wasn’t likely because they’d already been gone a day. Haruka would push the ship to get them there as quickly as possible, fast had always been her way. 

She was right, they were out of range for communication. Even though their ships were fast and equipped for deep space travel, their communication systems had limits. With the speed and distance Pluto couldn’t reach them. She regarded Serenity sadly, “I’m afraid they’re out of range your Majesty.” Serenity returned sharply, “Now what do we do?” She heard a voice behind her, “We wait. We trust Kiyoko and the others. We have faith.” Helios stepped up and wrapped his arms around Serenity. She exhaled deeply, “That’s easier said than done my love.”

*Chibi-Usa*

After Kiyoko sat with Michiru for a while in silence. Michiru wiped the tears from Kiyoko’s face gently, “I think you should go and see Haruka. She’ll be angry, but I still think you should go see her. I’ll start preparing some breakfast for you.” Kiyoko nodded and her shoulders slumped. She was so afraid to face Haruka, but she knew she had to.

Kiyoko gathered her courage and went to the cockpit. When she entered, Haruka glanced over her shoulder, “What do you need my dear Priestess?” Cold, so cold when she was angry. She went up behind Haruka and put her head on her shoulder, “Don’t be angry with me Papa.” Haruka sighed, she couldn’t resist Kiyoko when she was being cute, just like her mother, “She’s bad news. She always has been.” “I know what you think of her. But this is my fault. She came to check on me and I asked her to stay. I realized I didn’t want to be alone,” Kiyoko leaned more into Haruka’s shoulder, taking in her scent again. She was caught off guard by the hurt in Haruka’s voice when she responded, “You could’ve come and gotten me.”

She looked up and angled herself so that she could see Haruka’s face. It was a mixture of hurt and anger. Kiyoko didn’t know how to respond. “I didn’t want to burden you.” The statement wasn’t entirely untrue. Somehow that seemed to make Haruka angrier though, “But you didn’t mind burdening HER?” Kiyoko was exasperated, “What do you want me to say Haruka?” “Say that my gut is wrong. Say that you aren’t falling in love with her. Say that we won’t lose another princess we’ve sworn to protect,” Haruka’s voice was almost pleading when she said it.

Kiyoko felt so guilty when she said it like that. She didn’t know what to say to that. Kiyoko knew how much her mother’s lapse into sleep, her retreat, had wounded all of the Senshi. They felt like they’d failed her somehow. But it had nothing to do with them, they just couldn’t see that. There was nothing Kiyoko could say at the moment, so she turned to leave.

Surprisingly Haruka reached behind her and grasped her wrist. Flipping the autopilot on, she pulled Kiyoko close and hugged her. Haruka whispered, “You are more than our princess you know. You and Chibi-Usa are just as much like a child to Michiru and I as Hotaru is. We’ve watched over you all of your life. We can’t just turn that off.” Smiling, Kiyoko looked up into Haruka’s eyes, “I know Papa. I love you too.”

The cockpit doors opened and Michiru beamed at the two of them, “Glad to see you two made up. Breakfast is ready. Let’s go eat.” The three of them sat at the ship’s table and ate quietly. This suited Kiyoko just fine. She was lost in her own thoughts. Part of her wanted to use her magic to eavesdrop on the Starlights, but she simply couldn’t bring herself to do it. The peace she felt was gone.

When the trio finally emerged from their quarters, they didn’t say anything. They ate in silence. Seiya didn’t even look at Kiyoko. It made Kiyoko want to cry. She could feel that storm of magic churning inside her again. She stared down at her nearly empty plate. Stuck between a rock and a hard place. She couldn’t betray Haruka and the others, especially her sister. But she couldn’t help how she felt about Seiya.

She went back to her quarters to meditate. Focus is what she needed. She was actually able to slip into a deep meditative state. Kiyoko felt the storm inside of her and tried to reach the center of it. At last she did it. She could a glowing golden sphere, almost like a star, flaring outward. She touched it and everything flashed blindingly.

*Evocation*

Kiyoko was back in the field where the sun and moon met. It was a spring day and she was walking, watching the roses bloom with her magic. A strong hand held hers. As she looked over she saw her father. Was this a vision or a memory? Her father’s face beamed with pride, “You amaze me my dear Kiyoko. Look at what you do without trying.” He looked down at the roses. Kiyoko loved being to communicate with Endymion without speaking, “I couldn’t do it without you. You teach me so much daddy.” Endymion squeezed her hand, “One day you will stand on your own little one…. And you will shine with such radiance that it will be blinding.” “But will I be strong enough to hold it,’” Kiyoko questioned. Her father laughed aloud, not letting go of her hand, “You will. You’re stronger than you know. And you will never stand alone. You’re surrounded by people who love you. And one day, you will find someone who will stand with you as I do your mother, lending you strength whenever you need.”

*Evocation*

Kiyoko was brought back to reality by Michiru’s hand on her shoulder, “You’ve been at this all day Kiyoko. Come eat dinner.” Kiyoko was still bewildered by her meditation. She was searching her mind and believed she’d touched a memory. Michiru spoke again, “Kiyoko?” This brought Kiyoko out of her fog, “Sorry Michiru. Let’s go and eat.” There was enough food for everyone and Kiyoko and Michiru set the table together. Kiyoko peered to her side, at Michiru, “Did you make all of this by yourself? I’d have helped.” Michiru chuckled, “It’s alright. I can tell you feel more centered. What’d you see?” “A distant memory of a conversation with my father, reminding me of my own strength. I miss him, but it was nice.” “I’m sure it was Kiyo-chan. You should go and get the Starlights. I had to stop Seiya from bothering you 3 times.” Kiyoko narrowed her eyes, but Michiru responded quickly, “As I said, you needed that time. I even took a nap out here myself.” “A nap? Are you taking the first night shift at the helm,” Kiyoko asked. Michiru shifted, “Not exactly. I’m taking the entire night. Since we have almost another day’s journey Haruka insisted.” In other words, Haruka didn’t want Seiya to have any opportunities to slip into her quarters again. Kiyoko exhaled, but didn’t say anything.

She went to the doors of the Starlights quarters and was about to say something when she heard Seiya’s voice, “Come in.” Could she sense Kiyoko the way Kiyoko could sense her? Kiyoko hit the button to open the doors and just barely stepped into the room. As she took things in Kiyoko realized Seiya sat on one side of the room by herself. So she wasn’t the only one dealing with backlash. She kept it simple, “Dinner is ready.” The three of them stood up and started walking out. Taiki and Yaten went first, Seiya behind them. As she passed Kiyoko she let her hand brush Kiyoko’s. Kiyoko still felt a sting, but she felt care and warmth too. She smiled.

Once everyone else was seated, Kiyoko felt like she needed to say a few things, inspired by her father’s words and the warmth in Seiya’s touch, “I think we have a problem. If we can’t work together we WILL fail. I’m not asking anyone to change their opinions I’m saying you have to set them aside, for the good of the mission.” Everyone looked a little embarrassed because they knew she was right. Kiyoko grinned when she looked around the table and realized that the only seat left was next to Seiya. Michiru grinned back at her knowingly. Oh how she loved Michiru. Of course then she noticed who’d be sitting on the other side, her overprotective Papa. Oh how she hated Michiru…..


	11. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 11

Sweet Dreams

Dinner was interesting to say the least. It appeared that everyone had heard her words, but Haruka still looked a bit hostile toward Seiya. And Seiya, she was goading Haruka. She found every reason to brush Kiyoko’s hand, and while it was rooted in the desire to simply have contact with Kiyoko there was also a satisfaction in the discontentment on Haruka’s face. These two would kill her, not the enemy or the unstable crystal.

After dinner Taiki and Yaten offered to clean up. It was the most friendly they’d been this whole time. Kiyoko felt like perhaps she’d really reached them. Haruka looked about and announced that they’d all sit down and plan their strategy in the morning. Then she turned to Kiyoko and Michiru, “Kiyo-chan, you should get ready for bed. I’ll be in shortly.” She shot Seiya a look, but didn’t say anything, baby steps Kiyoko supposed. Haruka then laid her hand out for Michiru, “Let’s do a system’s check and get your course all set for the night.” Michiru smiled, “Yes dear.” She hugged Kiyoko and the two were off to the cockpit.

Momentarily Kiyoko simply stood there. She felt her presence behind her and knew she was about to have arms around her. She turned to face the owner of those arms, “Please Seiya. Taiki and Yaten are right over there. I meant what I said, the mission has to come first.” Seiya curved her hips and looked over her should, “They’re not paying attention,” she whispered. Kiyoko had begun shaking her head when she felt Seiya’s hands on her face, stopping the movement. Kiyoko’s eyes widened as Seiya leaned in closer and brushed her lips against Kiyoko’s. Just as quickly she leaned back and smiled, “Goodnight Kiyo-chan.” Kiyo-chan? Was Seiya going to call her that now too? The past, it always comes back. 

With the thousandth sigh of this journey Kiyoko went to her quarters. After brushing out her hair, she got into bed. Soon Haruka came in. She milled about a few minutes and then got into bed herself. With a start Kiyoko felt herself being pulled close, against Haruka. It wasn’t often that Haruka showed this gentle side of herself. It made Kiyoko feel special. But she could feel a fear, a restlessness in Haruka. She couldn’t let it go without saying something, “You are genuinely afraid Papa.” If Haruka insisted on calling her Kiyo-chan, she would keep calling her papa. Haruka’s voice was small, “I simply want to protect you. I always have. And not just because it was my duty. I meant what I said, you are like a daughter to me.” Kiyoko chuckled, “Most fathers don’t hold their daughters like this.” Haruka chuckled as well, “I just can’t help it. Keeping you close to me is the only way I know you won’t slip away like your mother did.”

“It burdens you all, doesn’t it? Her sleep,” it was Kiyoko’s turn to use a small voice. Haruka sounded broken, “Yes, my princess.” Kiyoko looked up into Haruka’s eyes. She kissed her cheek without thinking, just like she had her father whenever he looked sad. Haruka grinned, “You’re going to make Michiru jealous.” Kiyoko almost died laughing. Haruka looked very confused, “What did I miss?” When Kiyoko regained her composure she replied, “You and she are truly two halves. I am genuinely blessed to have you with me.” Haruka’s expression turned soft again, “No, Kiyo-chan, it is we who are blessed to have you. Sleep my princess and know that no harm will come to you tonight.” Kiyoko wondered if Seiya or any other lover would be able to live up the high standards her fathers had set. She drifted off peacefully soon after and dreamed…. Not of monsters in the dark, but of her mother.

In this dream she was sitting in the field of roses, where the sun and moon met, and next to her was her mother: Neo Queen Serenity. Was this merely a dream? It felt much like her encounter after the untethering spell. Kiyoko decided just to be direct, “Is this simply a dream or something more?” Her mother turned to her, a kind smile, “Something more Kiyo-chan.” Again with that old name! Her mother laughed, “What has you frustrated my dear?” “After not being called that for 100 years, it seems everyone has decided it needed to return,” Kiyoko shook her head. Her mother laughed, “It was a cute name.” Kiyoko was so happy she rested something in her mother that made her come alive, even if only in dreams. Her mother’s face turned introspective, “I loved bringing you here when you were a child. Almost as much as I loved watching you practice your magic with Endymion from the trees. Kiyoko leaned against her mother, “I miss you mom.” “I miss you too Kiyoko,” she said placing her hand on Kiyoko’s. Tears started welling up in Kiyoko’s eyes, “Please wake up and come back to us. Everyone else misses you too.” Neo Queen Serenity exhaled, “I know. But the time isn’t quite right yet.” Time? Did her mother have some plan she wasn’t aware of? Kiyoko didn’t get to voice her concerns though, her mother’s next words dumbfounded her, “You’ll stop this evil. I know you will….. And never fight love Kiyo-chan. You’ll never win. It’s the strongest force out there. Seiya is a good person.” Quickly her mother kissed her head and stood up. And just like that the dream dissolved. 

Kiyoko sat up in the bed, sweating… and glowing…. Haruka was sitting up like lightening, taking Kiyoko’s hand in hers, “Another nightmare?” For a moment Kiyoko couldn’t speak. She closed her eyes and was able to regain a bit of control, “No, Haruka. The sweetest dream I’ve had in a hundred years.” Haruka looked at Kiyoko, “What do you mean?” “I dreamed of my mother…. No, it wasn’t exactly a dream. It was real. And she told me we’ll stop this evil.” Kiyoko couldn’t tell Haruka about her mother’s words on love. Haruka gasped, “Are you sure?” Kiyoko nodded, “Absolutely.” As the glow faded, Kiyoko felt herself get heavy. She was excited and exhausted at the same time. Haruka seemed to pick up on this and pulled Kiyoko back down to the bed, “Sleep my princess. My Kiyo-chan.” And Kiyoko did just that, no dreams, good or bad. No dreams at all. The last thought she remembered was wondering what Seiya would say about her dream. Her mother was right, fighting love was a losing battle.


	12. Acceptance

Chapter 12

Acceptance

Kiyoko woke, feeling like she’d slept for a long time. When her eyes opened she saw Michiru toweling off her hair. Where was Haruka? She sat up, “Good morning Michiru. Are you going to sleep now?” Michiru did look tired. She turned to Kiyoko, “Not yet, not until after the strategy session. Haruka wanted to shower.” She snickered as Kiyoko blushed. Michiru came and sat on the edge of the bed, “Princess of the Silver Millennium and a high priestess blushes at two lovers showering?” Kiyoko fiddled with the blanket, “You know I’ve never had a lover.” Michiru pulled Kiyoko’s face up by the chin gently, “Perhaps. But something tells me that is changing.” This statement brought a question that had been bothering Kiyoko to the surface, “Why aren’t you hostile about this, like Papa?” 

Michiru paused a moment, but then replied, “Two reasons: No matter how I feel, love is love and there’s no point in fighting it. And Haruka is being hostile enough for the both of us.” Kiyoko was reminded of last night, “My mother told me something similar.” “Yes, Haruka told me about last night, but she didn’t mention anything about love,” Michiru looked at Kiyoko skeptically. Kiyoko swallowed, “I may have left that detail out. Remember, hostile.” Michiru nodded, “I understand. But you should get yourself ready for the day. We have our strategy session and Haruka thinks we’ll be able to land before nightfall, if we can find a safe place to land.”  
Kiyoko agreed and got up and started walking toward the door, headed for a shower herself. Michiru called after her, “Mamma says… Alone.” Kiyoko blushed as she left the room, mostly because she couldn’t deny the thought crossing her mind.

After Kiyoko’s shower, it was time for the strategy session. Everyone sat around the table, Kiyoko happy that she managed to get to sit next to Seiya again. To begin with, Haruka asked the Starlights to give them the layout of the planet. Taiki, Starhealer, took the lead here. As she started to speak Kiyoko felt Seiya lay her hand on top of hers and thoughts started floating into her mind, “I hope you slept well. You seemed very happy on your way to shower. I almost followed you.” The preverbal wink in Seiya’s mind put some pink in Kiyoko’s cheeks. She was about to respond when she heard Michiru clear her throat. Right, she needed to focus, “Behave. We’ll talk later.” And with that she pulled herself back to the matter at hand.

From Taiki’s description it sounded like the planet, coined Estara (E-star-ah) in honor of their star seeds, had a topography similar to early Earth, most of the land was in one large continent, with little area untouched by Hina’s darkness. But there were a few isolated areas, mostly in the southern region. There was a rural area with some mountains and great valleys that would be their target for landing. They felt like there was one valley in particular that was large enough to land in, but surrounded by mountains as well for concealing their arrival. Luckily the Starlights knew the land. They assured the others it would take less than a day to reach the Capitol and that’d be where they’d find Hina. She’d taken over Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights base of operation. Yaten had said that he felt like calling it a castle felt like too much. It was more comparable to a small mansion by Earth’s standards. The Starlights knew of some secret tunnels that had been built for evacuation a long time ago, but never used.  
Yaten had taken the helm of the conversation by this point. He looked at Kiyoko, “Once we’re in we will make our way to the throne room. But that’s where you have to take over Princess Kiyoko. We don’t have the power to defeat Hina. But by the radiance of that crystal alone, I think you have a chance.” She took a deep breath and decided to share things with the Starlights, “I know I can beat her. Between the powers I was born with and the power of the Golden Crystal, I am certain. And my mother told me she knows we’ll win. She appeared to me in my sleep last night.”

Of course Haruka and Michiru already knew this, but the Starlights all seemed surprised, Seiya in particular. Yaten spoke up first, “Well, I’m glad. She defeated Galaxia and sealed chaos. I trust her judgement. I’m sorry I haven’t been more open to you Princess Kiyoko.” Taiki expressed similar feelings. This was a pleasant surprise to Kiyoko. And of course Seiya couldn’t be left out, “I have no doubt in my mind about you, Kiyo-chan.” The statement seemed to have a double meaning which Kiyoko felt confirmed as Seiya squeezed her hand.

Haruka cleared her throat VERY loudly, “Now that we seem to have a plan, I’d like to see Starhealer in the cockpit to go over some specifics about landing this thing.” She leaned down and kissed Michiru’s cheek, “And you need to sleep.” She stood there for a second, staring at Kiyoko and Seiya, well at their touching hands, “Would my dear Priestess like to join us and learn more about piloting?” Haruka knew this was one area Kiyoko had no interest in, and Kiyoko knew the question had nothing to do with actually learning about piloting. She loved Haruka very much, but she wasn’t going along with this one, “I’m fine Haruka. You know it’s not of interest to me.”

Haruka blew out a great breath and left with Taiki. Yaten said she was going to go back to their quarters. So there they sat, alone at last. But Kiyoko and Seiya couldn’t do what she knew Seiya wanted. She could feel the direction her thoughts were headed… to the shower… She blushed again. Then she squeezed Seiya’s hand, “Haruka is right. You are bad news!” “I guess so,” she smirked and drew Kiyoko closer to her, looking as if she were going to whisper something in her ear. Kiyoko couldn’t get a read on her thoughts, it’s like she was trying to hide them. So caught up in that, Kiyoko didn’t realize until Seiya’s lips pressed against hers what was happening. But the warmth she’d been feeling turned into a crackling flame. She pressed back and put her hands around Seiya’s neck, not wanting her to break this moment. She felt like she could stay in this moment of time for all eternity. Seiya ran her fingers through Kiyoko’s long, wavy raven locks. But soon, too soon, she pulled back. Kiyoko felt flush. Seiya caressed her cheek softly, “I’ve wanted to do that from the moment we met.” With a start, Kiyoko realized she had too.

Kiyoko and Seiya soon moved to a long couch. They didn’t kiss again, but Kiyoko leaned into Seiya’s arms. Thinking to herself, she realized this trip had been strange in so many ways, another one occurring to her then. She’d spent most of her life with this thin veil between her and anyone outside of her family, blood or not, using her magic. But not on this trip. It was a nice sensation, letting others in. Seiya didn’t say anything for a long time. Kiyoko could feel her thoughts wandering, but didn’t want to pry. Finally she whispered, “This is so comfortable. And thank you for not intruding. I can feel you trying not to.” “I want to know everything about you, but only when you’re ready,” Kiyoko snuggled in closer. Seiya started stroking her long hair, “When this is over Kiyo-chan.” Kiyoko realized that she had decisions to make, but Seiya’s presence was enough for now.

Michiru emerged from the sleeping quarters sometime later. Seiya and Kiyoko had not moved, not one inch. The other two Starlights had also left their room and sat in chairs across from them. They’d not said anything, but it appeared that they were genuine in their desire to accept Kiyoko. When Kiyoko felt Michiru behind her she looked up, “It’s too late Mamma.” Michiru smiled and furrowed her brow at the same time, “I know Kiyo-chan, I know. But you might want to sit up. We’re approaching the planet. And Taiki, Haruka wants us both in the cockpit.” 

Kiyoko sat up. So it was time to begin the real mission. She held tightly to Seiya’s hand. Seiya kissed her cheek,


	13. A Gift.... Of Fate....

Chapter 13

A Gift… Of Fate…

Haruka was able to land the ship fairly smoothly with Michiru and Taiki’s help. The three emerged from the cockpit. It was time to begin their journey to the capitol. Haruka looked at Seiya and Kiyoko sitting together and her face looked very displeased. She didn’t say anything, but came around the house and took Kiyoko’s free hand, “A word, my dear Priestess.” Kiyoko almost protested, but something in Haruka’s expression cut her off. She looked to Seiya, hoping she’d understand, and kissed her cheek. Then she stood up and followed Haruka, who led her into their sleeping quarters.

Once the doors closed, Kiyoko stopped and addressed Haruka, “What’s going on?” Haruka made a weak attempt to continue pulling her forward, but Kiyoko planted herself firmly and Haruka’s heart wasn’t in it, “Indulge me Kiyo-chan.” The tone in her voice was odd, so Kiyoko stepped forward. Haruka led Kiyoko to the bed. Then instead of sitting or lying down Haruka reached underneath the bed. What she pulled into sight made Kiyoko gasp. It was a tall black staff with a golden cross on top of it. Her father had it made for her when she was young. The cross on top matched the one he wore. He told her that it’d be of great use to her one day. In her desire to spend time with Serenity before leaving Earth, she’d completely forgotten it. She hugged Haruka so tightly that Haruka almost dropped the staff, “Somehow I knew your father would’ve wanted you to carry this.” Kiyoko had only used it on special occasions. She’d spent a lot of time training to use a staff, but this one was special.

Kiyoko was nearly in tears, but of joy, “Oh Haruka! Thank you so much! I can’t believe you remembered this!” Haruka replied softly, “It’s what a good Papa does, what your father would do.” “My father will always be my father. But I feel privileged to have my Papa too. Just like my mother will always be my mother, but Michiru will always be my mamma,” Kiyoko peered up at Haruka, seeing the happiness she’d missed for the last few days. But it was time to begin their journey, hoping that they weren’t already on Hina’s radar. So they went back to join the others.

When they emerged they found everyone dawning simple black cloaks. Michiru approached, holding two out for them. When she gave Kiyoko hers she grinned at her, “I see Haruka gave you your staff. She insisted on getting it when we prepped the ship.” Seiya approached Kiyoko with a loving, yet cocky smirk, “Does the princess know how to use that?” Kiyoko knew she was just playing, but this was a moment the time she’d spent with Haruka shone through. In a matter of seconds Seiya found herself lying on her back, Kiyoko have literally swept her off her feet with a quick movement of the staff. She smirked down at Seiya, “What do you think Seiya?” Seiya laughed, “I think it’s supposed to be my job to sweep you off your feet.” Even Haruka couldn’t be mad at that because she was too busy doubling over with laughter. Michiru giggled too, “You taught our little Kiyo-chan well. Now let’s go save the world.” Everyone stopped laughing and the weight of the situation crashed into them.

When they stepped off the ship, Kiyoko was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by the feeling of the planet, its energy, and the darkness. She was stuck by it all and leaned on her staff a moment in order to regain her composure. 

They’d decided to make their way through the mountains straight away, even with nightfall upon them. There were some abandoned cabins they could take refuge in once they’d gotten some distance behind them. And so they set out. The Starlights taking the lead, with Kiyoko behind them and Haruka and Michiru behind her. It felt like she had her own royal guard. Having never actually been a true Senshi, it wasn’t something she’d really felt before. Sure, she’d spent all of her life surrounded by Senshi, but they were the Queen’s warriors, not hers. The mountains weren’t too steep and they made their way easily. They worst part was the wind that kept whipping through them all.

Taiki called back that they were getting close to one of the abandon cabins and could get out of the wind there. Just then a wind stronger than any they’d experienced so far blew through. It caused a rock slide. As the rocks came crashing down, Kiyoko could see Haruka about to destroy them with a world shaking blast. She shouted at her, “Don’t do it! It’ll attract attention.” So everyone scrambled to try and get out of the way, Seiya grabbing hold of Kiyoko. 

When the dust settled Kiyoko and Seiya were on one side of the slide and everyone else on the other. Kiyoko didn’t know what to do. She knew her magic could resolve this. She was about to contradict her own words when she heard Michiru call out to her, “Don’t do it. We’ll find another way around. Go find cover.” Kiyoko bit her lip again, not wanting to leave the others. Yaten yelled out next, “There’s another pass. It’s longer, but if you take cover we should reach you by morning.” Seiya still held Kiyoko’s hand, “Sounds like a plan,” she called back. Seiya had started to pull Kiyoko away, when they heard Haruka’s voice, “Protect her! Or there’ll be hell to pay!” “We’d all better getting moving,” was all Seiya replied. 

Kiyoko chewed on her lip as they continued making their way to the cabin. She was worried about the others. Seiya still held her hand, “They’ll be alright.” Kiyoko nodded weakly. Soon Seiya narrowed her eyes and tugged harder on Kiyoko’s hand, “There!” She pointed to a small cabin that appeared to have been abandoned for a while. They picked up their pace and made a run for it. 

Once inside Kiyoko took a look around. It was dark, but her vision could make out a fireplace. She leaned down and created a small fire with her magic. Seiya stood behind her, “I thought you said no magic.” “We shouldn’t freeze either. It’ll stay small,” she said as she stood up and took in the simple one room cabin. There was a table, a simple wood burning stove, a couple of chairs, a dresser missing it’s drawers, and a bed. A simple quilt strewn about it, left behind by whoever used to live here. Scanning the room again, she stared straight at the bed…. There was a bed….


	14. Fire and Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Disclaimer: From this point on in the story there will be some sexual and violent content.

Chapter 14

 

Fire and Honor

Kiyoko just stood there, staring. She couldn’t concentrate on any one thing. She was worried for the others. She didn’t like that the mission already had experienced a setback. And then there was that bed and that kiss she’d shared with Seiya, waking things in her she hadn’t known even existed. She’d never been in love, never felt passion. Her life had been one of study and duty. After a few minutes, Seiya broke into Kiyoko’s internal dialogue, “They’ll be alright, if that’s what you’re worried about.” She turned, wondering if their bond was giving her away. Seiya saw that look of bewilderment on her face, “You were chewing your lip again, and I could feel worry in you.” Kiyoko just nodded, unable to speak. She felt so young again, or something. She couldn’t find the right word. Seiya had stepped very near to her, “We should rest while we can. We’re lucky to have ended up on this side of the slide.”

Kiyoko turned and looked at Seiya in the dim light of the small fire. She could see the way Seiya was looking at her. Trying to maintain her self-control, Kiyoko spoke in a low voice, “We have to remain focused on the mission.” However, Seiya acted as if she hadn’t spoken at all. She wrapped her arms around Kiyoko’s waist and pulled her close, unfastening both of their cloaks and letting them fall to the ground. The way she kissed Kiyoko made her head spin. It started gently and then intensified with a need, a need she could feel consuming every part of Seiya, body and soul. She couldn’t maintain that self-control she’d been battling with, letting her staff drop and wrapping her fingers in Seiya’s hair, pulling closer. The flame that had crackled between them became a roaring fire, one neither could extinguish.

Kiyoko clung to Seiya as that kiss continued. Seiya ran her fingers in trails up and down Kiyoko’s back with such a mixture of force and tenderness that Kiyoko’s body became ablaze. Feeling that in her Seiya scooped her up and laid her gently on the bed, laying her on her back. Seyia’s hands wrapped around her waist once more, and then one of them slid down the back of her thigh and pulled it up so that it neatly wrapped around her.

At the same time, they both pulled back briefly, but still oh so close. There was a moment of pause, but then Seiya’s mouth was on hers again, and there was no turning back. Their bodies wrapped together as they quickly undressed each other. It was filled with passion and heat, and Kiyoko felt like she was in combat training again, allowing her instincts to take over. This would NOT be something she would let herself overthink.

It was filled with animal instinct. Nevertheless, it was sweet and wonderful at the same time. Looking into Seiya’s eyes, feeling that magic between them, Kiyoko knew that Seiya loved her more than anything. With each touch and caress Kiyoko could feel that bond between them growing. This was the person she’d been meant for, the person she had fallen in love with from the very first touch. She couldn’t tell where her body ended and where Seiya’s began. So many emotions flowed through her, her own and Seiya’s. It felt like they were one being. Momentarily she wondered if this was what it was like for everyone, but then her mind was lost to the passion. It was lost to the passion what felt like an eternity. Finally the two of them just laid there, their bodies tangled together. Seiya pulled the quilt over them and they drifted off, Kiyoko feeling the greatest peace and happiness in her life.

So comfortable and at peace were Seiya and Kiyoko that they didn’t hear anyone approach the cabin. They didn’t hear the door open. But what jolted them both from their sleep was Haruka’s booming, anger filled voice, “You bitch! I am going to fucking kill you!”

There they were, everyone else, standing in the doorway to the one room cabin, the refuge where Kiyoko and Seiya were still naked, sitting up in the bed. Michiru stepped in front of Haruka, “Let them put on their clothes at least.” She turned, gathering up the pile of clothing next to the bed and threw them onto the quilt. Kiyoko thought this must be what most young people feel like when their parents walked in on them, but Haruka’s face was much scarier than any she’d ever seen on her own father. Kiyoko and Seiya dressed quickly and stood up. Kiyoko felt small, but Seiya stood proudly next to her. 

This seemed to infuriate Haruka more. She scrutinized Seiya and growled, “Outside right now!” Seiya nodded and strode out the door. Michiru and Kiyoko followed her. Kiyoko wanted to intervene as she saw both women take up combat poses. Michiru noticed the expression on Kiyoko’s face and grabbed her hand, whispering in her ear, “Don’t stop this. It needs to happen. Trust me.” Michiru, who had kept the peace and protected her and Seiya from the worst of Haruka’s wrath was okay with this? She chewed on her lip once again, but tried to trust Michiru’s judgment.

And so Haruka and Seiya prepared to face off. Circling each other, Haruka spat at Seiya, “You are nothing more than a slithering snake. You are NOT worthy of Princess Kiyoko and I will put you in your place.” Seiya just grinned, “Pretty bold to presume that YOU should judge who’s worthy.” “It’s my job to protect her, plain and simple,” Haruka replied, “Now enough talk!” 

Haruka lunged forward and knocked Seiya onto the ground. Her fist connected with Seiya’s face, making Kiyoko cringe. Seiya was able to gain some leverage and shoved Haruka off of her. They both were up in a flash. Seiya making the next move, running and landing an uppercut that sent Haruka staggering for a split second. She regained her footing quickly and the two faced off again. Haruka landed a kick firm in Seiya’s gut, sending her reeling. She tackled Seiya, landing a knee into that same gut. She snarled, “You aren’t worthy. You have no right to lay a hand on her!” Seiya, still struggling to get free shouted, “Shouldn’t SHE get to decide whose worthy of her!” Kiyoko couldn’t take much more of this. She began to step forward, this time it was Yaten who stopped her, “Wait.” Had everyone lost their minds? But Yaten gave her a look, it was cold and pleading at the same time. That look froze Kiyoko in place, watching in horror.

Seiya and Haruka had managed to get to their feet and were exchanging blows. It reminded Kiyoko of her training sessions, but they weren’t holding anything back. Again, Haruka took the upper hand, focusing all of her punches on Seiya’s abdomen. As she landed another Seiya doubled over. Haruka summoned her space sword, her talisman. She knocked Seiya backwards and pointed it at her, “Relinquish your claim on her heart or face death.” They both looked so battered, but Seiya stared up at Haruka, “Then kill me, because I could never deny my feelings for her.” Haruka stared back and Kiyoko could feel herself reaching out, but locked in place at the same time. Then, without a word Haruka turned and walked away. 

Michiru went after her, Taiki and Yaten stood there, and Kiyoko was suddenly unfrozen and running to Seiya’s side. She dropped to her knees and took Seiya in her arms, “Are you alright?” As always, Seiya tried to wear that overconfident smile, “I’m fine Kiyo-chan.” But Kiyoko could feel her pain. Haruka had done some serious damage. Without thinking about it her magic flowed into Seiya, healing her wounds. As the relief showed in Seiya’s features she smirked, “Such a rule breaker, I thought you said no magic.” Tears started streaming down Kiyoko’s face, “Idiot! Taking Haruka on like that!” Seiya carefully craned her head upward and kissed Kiyoko’s tears, “You’re worth the pain, even if I’m not worthy.” Kiyoko smiled, “I think you’re very worthy.” “Good, because I love you Kiyo-chan,” she breathed as the last of the wounds mended themselves. Seiya sat up gingerly, “Now, go make up with Papa there. I’ll never like her, but we have a world to save.” Kiyoko nodded. She stood and saw the other Starlights approaching as she walked in the direction Haruka and Michiru had went. 

A few minutes later she found them, Haruka sitting under a tree, Michiru leaning over her with no sign of the space sword. Kiyoko stepped lightly as she got closer. Haruka looked around Michiru, “Why…. Why her?” She winced a little and Kiyoko got down next to her, taking her hand. This time the magic was intentional. She let it mend Haruka the same way she had with Seiya. Michiru smiled and answered Haruka’s question, “Because love is love.” Haruka looked between Michiru and Kiyoko, feeling her pain relieved, “Damn, now I’ve really lost.” Kiyoko leaned against her and replied, “I love her Papa. Now we have a world to save.” Haruka chuckled as they got to their feet, “What else is new?”


	15. Secrets

Chapter 15

Secrets

*Chibi-Usa*

Serenity stood in the surveillance room, staring at the monitors. She’d not stopped staring at them since Pluto’d attempted to make contact with her sister’s ship. She’d sat here and there. And even though she knew it was useless she couldn’t leave this room. Her wonderful husband had brought her food, when he wasn’t in the temple looking for answers himself. Pluto was there as well, filled with an uncertainty she’d never experienced before. All of the others knew by now. They continued their patrols, more diligently than before. But when they weren’t out there, they took turns being in here, supporting Serenity.

She heard the door open again, another babysitter for the worried Queen. It was getting annoying, even if they meant well. She turned, seeing Pluto standing there. Her emotions shifted from annoyed to panic. She’d finally left the temple, did this mean she had answers? Pluto came closer and bowed briefly, “The timeline is still shifting, but the shift is beginning to take shape.” “What do you see?” Serenity demanded. Pluto wore a conflicted expression, “You know that I can’t tell you the specifics.” Serenity had never been so angry with Pluto in her life, “This is my sister! Haruka and Michiru! You have to tell me something!” Pluto’s look turned sympathetic, “They’re alive. And they made it to the planet. I’m afraid that’s all I can say.” Even though Serenity wanted more information, she felt a bit of relief. They were alive. She sank into a chair. Pluto spoke tentatively, “You should rest your Majesty. Please.” 

Rest? Pluto was right, but Helios wasn’t here, meaning that he was still in the temple. How could she rest when he was still searching? She needed to keep watch. Kiyoko was so precious to her, she was the only family she had left. It really did feel like her mother had died, though she would never say that out loud. Her thoughts were interrupted when Pluto extended her hand, “Please Chibi-Usa, rest. You’ll do Kiyoko or anyone else no good in this state.” Setsuna was right, but it was difficult. She finally conceded, “Alright. A few hours.” Pluto nodded, “I’ll keep watch here.” And so Serenity left the surveillance room. She really had intended to go straight to her chambers, but her feet took her to the temple instead.

She entered quietly, knowing that Helios shouldn’t be disturbed. Her husband wasn’t her destination. The chamber where her parents lay was. She knew the way all too well and soon found herself standing between her sleeping mother and her dead father. She missed them so much. Serenity sat down next to her mother and took her hand, the same hand Kiyoko had held before leaving. It felt warm. It hadn’t felt warm in decades. Her mother was clearly still asleep, but it was also clear something had changed. Serenity leaned in and whispered in her mother’s ear, “If you can hear me, I need you mamma. Please wake up.”

*Chibi-Usa*

When Kiyoko, Haruka, and Michiru returned to where the others were, Seiya was wearing her cloak again. She smiled, holding out Kiyoko’s cloak and staff, “This thing is so light, but it feels powerful.” Kiyoko took the staff, allowing Seiya to fasten her cloak around her, “It was a gift from my father. It IS powerful.” 

They began traversing the mountains again, but this time Seiya walked beside Kiyoko. Though Haruka still gave her lover the evil eye, Kiyoko didn’t care. She took Seiya’s hand, communicating telepathically again, “I love you too, by the way.” Seiya’s smile got bigger, “I know. That was abundantly clear last night,” She winked at her and Kiyoko’s face turned red. She heard Haruka growl behind her, but refused to turn around. She could feel from Seiya that she was very pleased with the memories flickering through Kiyoko’s mind. When Kiyoko could concentrate again she replied, “You shouldn’t poke a bear like that!” “I’m not afraid of her,” Seiya held Kiyoko’s hand tighter. Kiyoko laughed internally, “I wasn’t talking about her.” The look on Seiya’s face was priceless, a mixture of shock and awe. Another growl from behind. This time it took Seiya a moment to respond, “Have I created a monster?” Kiyoko chuckled aloud, but replied, “You’ll have to wait and find out.” When Seiya laughed loudly, everyone looked at them. Taiki and Yaten confused, Michiru annoyed, and Haruka incensed. 

They walked for a few more hours until they’d made their way out of the mountains and into a forest. Kiyoko could feel the darkness reaching out from the capitol, blanketing so much. The forest was completely devoid of animals. As they walked the trees grew thicker. So did the sinister atmosphere. Finally the sun was beginning to set. Kiyoko had a feeling that continuing in the dark was a bad idea this time.

Taiki and Yaten were just a bit ahead when her feet came to a complete stop. A voice in her head that was not Seiya’s spoke to her, “Don’t go any further tonight. It won’t be safe.” Kiyoko gasped. She knew this voice. Seiya called Taiki and Yaten to come back. Michiru touched Kiyoko’s arm, “What is it?” Haruka was already scanning the area for enemies. Kiyoko couldn’t tell them, any of them, “We need to stop and find cover for the night.” Taiki addressed her, “We’ll make better time if we keep going Princess.” “I know that, but we can’t keep going tonight. We can’t,” Kiyoko was stern. As she looked at each one of them, she hoped for understanding and trust. After a moment, they all nodded.

Taiki and Yaten spread out to look for shelter, along with Michiru and Haruka. Michiru had to practically drag Haruka away. Seiya and Kiyoko stood there. Kiyoko could tell that Seiya wanted to know what was going on. She took Kiyoko’s hand, pleading indirectly with her. But Kiyoko buried the thoughts of the voice… that voice… Instead she reached up and pulled Seiya in for a kiss, it was passionate. Despite knowing it was a distraction, Seiya melted into the kiss anyway, winding her fingers into Kiyoko’s hair. Kiyoko crushed her lips against Seiya’s more forcefully, moving from distraction to hunger. She hungered for more, more of Seiya’s touch, more of her lips, more of her body. It was Yaten who returned first, clearing her throat when she went unnoticed by the two lovers. Kiyoko pulled back on her heels, “Oops.” Seiya looked quite pleased, while Yaten looked a bit embarrassed, “Taiki thinks she found something, but she wants you to come check it out. She’s about a third of a kilometer in that direction.” She pointed through a group of very thick trees. Seiya looked at Kiyoko, “I’ll be right back Kiyo-chan.” She kissed the top of her head and took off.

Kiyoko could tell that Yaten wanted to say something. From what she knew Yaten wasn’t big on people, particularly humans. But she had accepted Kiyoko’s mother, and now Kiyoko. So Kiyoko just asked, “What’s on your mind?” Yaten shifted, “We haven’t known each other long. But I want you to know that I have faith in you.” This surprised Kiyoko, but it wasn’t everything, “Thank you. We have to have faith in each other right now. But that’s not all that’s on your mind.” Yaten sighed, “Being around you must be maddening for most people.” Kiyoko chuckled, “Yes. My only friends are Senshi. They’re the only ones who accept me.” Yaten nodded, “I can imagine. And the other thing I wanted to say was that I am happy for you and Seiya. She hasn’t been this blissful in a long time.” “Thank you again,” Kiyoko replied, “Her happiness means the world to me.” Yaten looked more serious, “But what will her happiness mean to you when this is all over?”

Before she could say anything, Haruka and Michiru returned. Yaten spoke to them about the spot she and Taiki found. It sounded good to the two of them. Kiyoko was only half listening, still caught up in Yaten’s question. She knew it would still mean the world to her, but so many people depended on her on Earth. Yaten and Michiru has started in the direction Seiya’d went. 

Haruka took Kiyoko’s hand, drawing her from her thoughts, “Let’s get going, my dear Priestess.” This irked Kiyoko, though she knew she wasn’t glowing she refused to move an inch, “Am I not your Kiyo-chan anymore? Am I less because I made love with her? Because I love her?” She kept her voice quiet, but firm. Haruka’s face betrayed her with a mixture of anger and guilt, “You will always be my Kiyo-chan. However, I seriously question your choice in lovers. But you will never be less.” Kiyoko felt something else in her words, she wasn’t less but she did see her differently. Haruka planted a kiss on the top of her head, in nearly the same way Seiya had. With a nod from Kiyoko, the two set out after the others.


	16. Wake Up!

Chapter 16

Wake Up!

The spot they’d found was a wooden structure made out of trees that made what looked like half of a house. The trees were covered with tattered cloth. The ground was covered with old hay, but little else. There appeared to be enough room for everyone. Taiki and Yaten agreed to split the night, keeping watch. Haruka and Michiru offered, but they made the point that the two of them knew the land better and that Kiyoko should have as much protection as possible. Although Kiyoko was used to Haruka and Michiru being protective, she’d never been treated so much like the princess she was. 

They all gathered some soft leaves to make piles for pillows and decided they’d simply use their cloaks for blankets. Taiki and Yaten brought back some kindling for a small fire as well. Kiyoko lit it but kept it small so that it wouldn’t draw too much attention. Yaten took first watch and Taiki settled in, wrapping her cloak around her. Haruka laid hers on the ground and sat down, patting the spot next to her for Michiru. Seiya did the same, and as Kiyoko sat down she could feel Haruka’s eyes like lasers on the two of them. She refused to look at Haruka as she snuggled into Seiya’s arms and pulled her own cloak over the two of them. It seemed so hypocritical since she and Michiru were sleeping together. Seiya stroked her hair with one and held her with the other, “Don’t worry about her. Don’t worry about whatever stopped you. Just sleep. You are safe in my arms, always.” Kiyoko gently kissed her lover and then drifted off to sleep.

Kiyoko could feel herself being pulled into another dream that wasn’t simply a dream. As she looked around she was sitting in the courtyard where her sister announced that they’d help the Starlights. She turned to see her mother, again in the form of Neo Queen Serenity. She grinned, “Thank you. I heard your voice. What is going on? You’re obviously not completely withdrawn anymore, but I don’t believe you walk in the waking world either.” “Such a wise child you are. I want to wake up. I know you both need me. But I just can’t face that world,” Kiyoko’s smile left her face, “We do need you. Will you ever be ready?” Her mother moved closer, “Oh Kiyo-chan.” Just then Kiyoko felt a ripple in the dream. There was a strange fog building. Her mother grabbed her hand. Then they heard a woman’s voice, melodic but frightening, “I will find you, daughter of the Silver Millennium. And you’ll die the same as Kakyuu.” Her mother clutched Kiyoko’s hand, “Wake up!” and the dream dissolved.

*Chibi-Usa*

Serenity was sleeping, finally sleeping, but she woke when her doors opened and she heard footsteps running to her bed. Like a lightning bolt she sat up. It was Helios. His face was full of shock, “Serenity!” “What is it? What’s going on?” She asked, scared of the answer. Helios sat down next to her and was panting, like he’d been running all the way from the temple,” It’s…. It’s…. It’s your mother. She woke up!” Serenity couldn’t believe her ears, but all the happiness building in her was cut off by his next words. He lowered his voice, “She woke up, but she’s gone. She disappeared in a flash of light, dressed in her Senshi uniform, once again as Eternal Sailor Moon.” Serenity’s eyes went wide as she considered the possibilities, “We have to get to Setsuna! She’s in the surveillance room!”

*Chibi-Usa*

Kiyoko woke from her dream with a jolt. She looked around and saw that dawn was upon them. Next to her Seiya was still sleeping. Yaten slept where Taiki had been when she fell asleep. The fire was out. However, Haruka and Michiru were nowhere in sight. Panic stricken, Kiyoko spread her magic out to see if she could find them. It may not be a good idea, considering she was fairly sure the voice in her dream belonged to Hina, but she had to know where they were. She had to know they were safe.

As her magic spread out she found them, talking quietly, not far from the campsite. She listened to them, curious and a little guilty. The first voice she caught was Haruka’s, “I still don’t like it. She’s not worthy.” Spectacular, they were talking about her and Seiya again. Kiyoko just wished Haruka could accept things. Michiru’s voice was patient, but held a bit of bitterness in it that surprised Kiyoko, “I don’t like it either. But there’s nothing we can do about it right now.” “I could finish what I started,” Haruka’s voice was harsh and hateful. Michiru sighed, “You don’t mean that. And I think you’re missing something very important here.” Haruka replied, “What am I missing Michi? What could I possibly be missing when we… when we walked in on them like that!” Michiru’s voice turned soothing, yet stern, “I know how you feel Haruka. But haven’t you noticed the change in Kiyoko?” “It’d be hard to miss,” Haruka spat back. Michiru seemed to dismiss the tone, “Yes, that too. But I’m talking about Kiyoko’s magic and the Golden Crystal. They’re stable. She was able to watch that entire fight without losing control. Her love for Seiya is grounding her.” There was a heartbeat of silence before Haruka responded, “Damn. You’re right.”

Kiyoko allowed her magic to recoil. So that’s why Michiru had allowed that confrontation. Memories flooded her and she shook her head to banish them. It wasn’t just about Seiya. Her wise mamma, Michiru, was testing her. This annoyed her regardless of her understanding the logic.

She turned back to Seiya, hating to wake her, but knowing she had no choice. Kiyoko kissed her cheek and whispered, “Wake up my love.” Seiya blinked, a smile forming until she felt the anxiety flowing from Kiyoko, “What’s wrong?” Kiyoko bit her lip, “I had another dream visit from my mother. But she wasn’t alone. I heard Hina’s voice.” In an instant Seiya was sitting up, “What?!” Still chewing on her lip Kiyoko responded, “She is looking for us, or me specifically.” There was the sound of leaves crunching and then Haruka’s battle ready voice, “Then we’d better get a move on!” Kiyoko nodded and they got to their feet, waking Yaten and finding Taiki. Once she’d told everyone of her dream, they all set out. This time they wouldn’t stop until they reached the capitol, until they brought light back to this dismal world.


	17. Lured Out

Chapter 17

Lured Out

It was nearly sunset when they reached the outer fringes of the Capitol. The darkness in the air left Kiyoko scarcely able to breathe. By the looks of it the others shared her sentiment. She held tightly to Seiya’s hand. They started making their way down back alleys and narrow deserted streets, trying to keep themselves out of sight. But as they passed a cross street Kiyoko saw a small child curled up, all alone and crying. The sadness that emanated from the child was crippling. Kiyoko couldn’t keep herself from letting go of Seiya’s hand and running toward the poor child. 

The others didn’t realize what was happening because she was so fast. Quickness had been a natural talent, one Haruka had driven her to hone all of her life. But as she ran into the open evening, Kiyoko realized she and the child weren’t alone. She felt them a split second before the others saw them and were running to her aid. Kiyoko found herself surrounded on all four sides by figures made of pure darkness. If she couldn’t see they were solid, Kiyoko would’ve called them ghosts. They were attack ready. Kiyoko took up a defensive pose, thankful for the staff in her hand. One cocked its head to the side and addressed her, though the words were hollow as if it were a puppet, “Daughter of the silver millennium. Kill the daughter of the silver millennium.” 

Instantly they all charged her. She held one hand out toward the one who spoke, yelling “Smoking Bomber!” and a blast of energy incinerated the ghoul. But the others were on her. One landing a strike to the side of her face, but it was met with the hilt of her staff, flying backwards. This exchange was repeated with ghouls number three and four. They recovered quickly. She sent another smoking bomber at one. Kiyoko heard Haruka and Seiya calling out attacks at the others as they ran toward her. Haruka’s World Shaking disintegrated one and Seiya’s Star Serious Laser the last. Kiyoko turned toward the child, eyes widening as they evaporated in a black smoke. An unseen, but familiar voice rang through the air, “You think you can beat me. This is just the beginning. Soon you’ll all die and I will have the power of the Golden Crystal to add to my own.” Everyone had taken up defense around Kiyoko and were combing the area. Sinister laughter filled the area and it was even harder to breath, “I’ll be waiting Princess.”

In an instant the air was clearer, easier to breath, and Kiyoko knew she was gone, for now. Everyone else seemed to sense the change and relaxed just a fraction. Kiyoko sighed, “She’s gone. I’m so sorry. My impulsivity endangered everyone.” Seiya was the first to move in closer and respond, running her fingers down Kiyoko’s cheek, “Are you okay?” Kiyoko winced because her cheek burned where the ghoul made contact with her. That burn, in it was a spell…. Kiyoko inhaled sharply, “We have to keep moving. She’s tracking me. This IS only the beginning.”

The others nodded and they took off again, not bothering with stealth since Hina could find them anyway. They’d gotten a few blocks when they were met by another ghoul patrol. The others took up defensive positions surrounding Kiyoko. Michiru took out the first two to charge with her deep submerge attack. Yaten, standing next to Michiru shot off her Star Sensitive Inferno attack and dispatched another two. Suddenly a thunderous sound crackled through the air and another figure appeared among the remaining ghouls. He was tall and slender, but clearly muscular. His hair was a mixture of gold and silver and his eyes were as cold as their ice blue color.

Seiya stood directly in front of Kiyoko shouting at the figure, “You won’t touch her Kano!” Kano’s (masculine power) cold smile spoke legions. He bowed slightly and Kiyoko took him in, his gold and silver hair hung just below his shoulder and he wore a black suit that looked like leather clearly meant to show his muscled body. As he stood up he addressed Kiyoko directly, “Welcome to Estara your Majesty. Regrettably my Queen bids I kill you. Under other circumstances, your beautiful body would make for a delightful playground.” His words sent a shiver up her spine. Enraged, Seiya shouted, “Bastard! Star Serious Laser!” the attack shot directly at Kano, but he jumped out of the way. Kiyoko was the first to realize the trajectory of his jump was intentional and he was coming straight at her. She raised and hand, calling out, “Smoking Bomber!” There was no avoiding her aim and he landed on the ground, disoriented and panting. As he got to his feet his smiled grew wider, more menacing, “I underestimated you. You aren’t just a princess, you have the heart of a warrior. This will be fun.” He looked back at the band of ghouls standing there and shot bolts of energy into them, “Now! Get the others! The princess is mine!” 

Who was this guy? Kiyoko grabbed Seiya hand for an instant and drew as much information as she could. He was one of Hina’s three generals. But none of them were supposed to be here. They were supposed to be off scouting other planets. While exchanging blows with the newly empowered ghouls Haruka shouted, “Who in the hell is he? You should’ve warned us!” Yaten was the one who responding, knocking a ghoul on the ground, “He’s one of her generals. They shouldn’t be here! They’re supposed to be on a scouting trip!” Distracted by all of the chaos, Kiyoko didn’t see Kano coming and he slammed into her with his shoulder. Making sure to keep her grip on her staff she brought it up and knocked him back. As he came in for another strike Kano spoke, “Such a pretty princess. What a shame!” He appeared to be going for a punch in the face, but it was a misdirection for his real move. Kano blasted energy in a flash, momentarily blinding Kiyoko. 

The Golden Crystal reacted in her defense and sent out a shockwave of energy that made Kano’s seem like a flashlight flicker. It reverberated through the ground and all of the ghouls turned to dust. Kano fell flat on his ass. Seiya was on him in second, putting all of her rage into every punch. Kiyoko recovered herself and saw the others running back toward them. The ghouls had succeeded in drawing a distance between them and Kiyoko. As Kano recovered himself he threw Seiya off of him and looked squarely at Kiyoko. In a moment of premonition she saw Kano’s plan and reacted instinctively. She took the staff in hand, pointing her it at Kano and channeling the power of everything within her, “SMOKING BOMBER!” The light made by the attack was nearly blinding. 

Stunned, the others just stood there, looking at scorched ground. Even Kiyoko was in shock. She’d killed him. Yes, he was evil and about to kill Seiya, but she’d never taken a life before. As she raised her eyes to her companions she saw them staring at her with hesitation. Even Haruka appeared frozen. Seiya was the first to approach. She gingerly clasped Kiyoko’s hand, “it’s okay Kiyo-chan.” As she looked down at their hands she saw the golden glow fading away. Destroying mindless ghouls was one thing, but killing Kano was something entirely different. She melted into Seiya’s embrace, a few tears escaping.

Seiya didn’t say anything, tenderly holding Kiyoko closer. It was Taiki who broke the silence, “I’m sorry Princess Kiyoko. But we have to keep moving. If she called Kano back, Manzo (ten thousand strong) and Kaori (man’s strength) won’t be far behind.” Haruka stepped up behind Kiyoko and patted her shoulder, “She’s right Kiyoko. Let’s get going.” Slowly she slid her hand down to Kiyoko’s. This tenderness from her love ones helped Kiyoko resume their journey. However, they all kept their guard up, waiting for the next attack. They didn’t have to wait long.


	18. Twisted Death

Chapter 18

Twisted Death

As they made their way down another deserted street, Michiru looked at Yaten, “Where are all of your people?” Yaten replied, “Dead, or fled to the rural areas, hiding from the devil.” Michiru nodded. No one could blame them. This darkness was stifling and deadly. And calling Hina the devil, not an inaccurate notion.

Kiyoko felt a ripple below them and then the Earth started shaking Taiki swore, “Damn! It’s Manzo! Watch your feet!” Kiyoko felt the force shooting up and jumped, avoiding the vines. Michiru and Yaten weren’t so lucky. They were caught in a tangle of thorny vines that were digging into them all over. In a blink there was a man behind Michiru, with a blade to her throat. Haruka looked ready to lunge, but hesitated. Kiyoko could see why, there was too much risk to Michiru.

Manzo, a stalky man with bronze skin, green spiky hair, and deep brown eyes wearing rough and tattered clothing. He pulled the blade, silver and smooth, harder against the skin of Michiru’s throat, “Come with me Princess or the sea witch dies.” Michiru shouted, “Don’t do it Kiyoko! Complete the mission!” Michiru was a soldier, even though she wasn’t harsh like Haruka. Kiyoko knew she was right, but she couldn’t lose another mother.

She walked forward, “Let them go Manzo and I’m all yours.” Haruka and Seiya both looked about to speak. Kiyoko shook her head, “Uranus, Starfighter, do not interfere.” Manzo was brutal, but not as smart as Kano. Once Kiyoko had gotten close enough he dropped his vines from Michiru and Yaten and sent them wrapping around Kiyoko. She smiled at the poor man, he was in for quite a surprise. He seemed confused by her smile, “What’s so funny? You’re mine.” She actually chuckled, “Oh really?” And with that she concentrated and set the vines ablaze, having improved greatly since that dress. She was able to send it straight back to the source. Manzo screamed. Kiyoko flipped backward and extinguished the flames that threatened to consume Manzo entirely.

As he got to his feet Taiki and Yaten stood together, unleashing Star Sensitive Inferno and Star Gentle Uterus at the same time. Manzo was barely able to dodge, but he did. Kiyoko felt the next set coming, “Uranus! Move!” Uranus dodged and called forth her space sword. She lunged for Manzo, “For my Princess!” 

The energy blade she sent out dug into Manzo’s gut. As she went in for direct hit, Manzo raised his blade and blocked. The two of them locked in struggle. Suddenly the others were surrounded by another legion of ghouls, these wrapped in vines. Two targeted Kiyoko and she launched her smoking bomber attack. They started to disintegrate but the vines glowed green and solidified them. Shit! Kiyoko was certain there was no way to stop these things without taking out Manzo. She looked around and saw everyone gripped in the heat of battle, dodging and making hits, realizing the same thing she had.

Manzo and Haruka were still facing off, neither one gaining ground. Haruka moved back, blasting a World Shaking attack at him. He reached down and brought up a wall of vines which tore apart, but absorbed the attack and protected Manzo. What were they going to do? Manzo might be smarter than Kiyoko thought. What could they do? The ghouls kept coming, and Manzo seemed unreachable. He set to making thick and thorny stalks of vines shoot up from the ground in random patterns.

It was beginning to remind Kiyoko of a training exercise Haruka’d put her through at the behest of her father. Then it was pillars, but the principle was the same, misdirection of the target and covert attack. She made a split second decision and shouted, “Just leave the ghouls to me and get through those pillars!” She saw Haruka glance sideways at her. Kiyoko was glad she knew. Haruka shot back, “You can’t beat them!” “Never say never,” Kiyoko smiled widely. It seemed as though everyone trusted her and started concentrating their efforts on getting through the vines. Kiyoko cast a spell that would draw the ghouls to her, attracting their energy.

As they threatened to converge on her and consume her she activated the Golden Crystal’s energy and moved like lightening. Manzo was so occupied by his five other opponents that he never saw her coming. She wrapped her arms around him so he couldn’t escape and activated her consuming flames, fueled in intensity by the power of the Golden Crystal. Manzo screamed in pain and his ghouls began writhing while his vine stalks wilted and fell.

Kiyoko felt the life leaving Manzo’s body, but she also felt a flood of images from him. He’d been a humble priest once on a peaceful world, and much like here, Hina had invaded and decimated that world, and taking him prisoner, and torturing him until every drop of good was taken away. She’d twisted him and at the last moment, Kiyoko felt his relief, relief in remembering his true self and relief that he’d never be able to hurt anyone again. As his body turned to ash Kiyoko fell to her knees and whispered, “I’m sorry. I won’t let her….” 

She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She got to her feet. The mission wasn’t over and this once gentle man’s death wouldn’t be in vain. Quickly Kiyoko made her way through the mess of cracked ground and dead vines to the others. She could see everyone’s concern for her, but she couldn’t voice the pain inside of her, “We have to keep going.” Seiya took her hand as they started again. Feeling that pain inside Kiyoko, she leaned in and kissed her cheek, letting her know she wasn’t alone, which made what was ahead bearable. Kiyoko knew she’d have to kill two more living beings before this was all over, a sickening thought no matter the necessity.

The group had finally reached the fountain that stood in front of the gates to the castle, if one could call it that. They’d decided that sneaking in was no longer an option, so moving forward they were facing everything head on. As they approached the fountain Kiyoko felt another presence and shouted, “Stop! Kaori must be here!” A malicious cackle floated through the air and water shot up from the fountain, revealing the creature who must be Kaori. His appearance was almost fairy like. His skin was pale, indigo hair flowing to his mid back and his eyes were pure white. The image was hauntingly beautiful.

He looked straight at Kiyoko and sent a flood of water her way without a single word. Michiru jumped in front of her, hurling her Deep Submerge! But it wasn’t enough to stop him and she was knocked into Kiyoko by the blast, absorbing most of the damage. They both fell to the ground. Kiyoko could feel Michiru’s injuries, letting her healing magic flow she whispered, “It’ll be okay Neptune.” In the meantime Seiya sent a Star Serious laser flying at Kaori, which he dodged effortlessly. Now Kiyoko understood why they’d run. There was no way the Starlights were strong enough to defeat this on their own.

She and Michiru were able to get to their feet as the others attempted to get a strike on Kaori with no success. Watching the others she realized something, Kaori had some level of precognition. He was anticipating their moves. But it seemed like she and Michiru had slipped off of his radar. They exchanged a quick glance, knowing what they had to do. They clasped hands, combining their power and shot the smoking bomber propelled by Neptune’s deep submerge. They were able to make contact and send Kaori flying backwards through the air.

They couldn’t plan, they could only act. Kiyoko had to tell the others. Kaori sensed her intentions and was on her in an instant, putting his hand over her mouth, muffling anything she might say. She could feel water filling her lungs, threatening to drown her where she stood. What could she do now? The world began to tilt and spin around her. Finally Kaori spoke, his voice as hauntingly beautiful as the rest of him, “This is where you die princess. I’ve seen it.” Quickly a dimming crept into Kiyoko’s eyes.

She had to strike back, but she was drowning, going blind, and unable to see any of her comrades. But she could hear them. Kiyoko heard them all crying out to her, but no one seemed to be able to reach her. What was happening? Then she remembered her magic. She wasn’t powerless here. 

She flared her magic out and got a sense of what was happening. Kaori had summoned water ghouls that the others couldn’t get a handle on. Haruka was locked in a struggle that seemed unending, each time she felt like she was somewhere the ghouls slipped through her fingers, literally.

Taiki and Yaten faced the same situation. The only one with any luck was Michiru, the Sea Witch as Manzo had called her, and even her gains were minimal. She’d blast them apart only to watch them reform and start over again. Kiyoko had to help them, but she could feel herself losing consciousness. Would this be her watery grave?


	19. Drowning in Blackness

Chapter 19

Drowning in Blackness

As things got dimmer and dimmer she heard a voice, her mother’s voice, “Don’t give in little one! You’re stronger than him. Remember what everyone taught you.” Her mother’s words permeated her, filling her with love. Instantaneously she was surrounded by the scent of roses. She knew what she had to do, but she couldn’t think about it, she had to act.

She flushed the water from her lungs with the great wind she’d learned from Haruka. She froze Kaori’s water ghouls with the aqua illusion Sailor Mercury had taught her. And finally she combined the teaching of Sailor Jupiter, using lightening to shock Kaori into releasing her and leafy vines to trap him. This all happened in a flash. 

Kiyoko knew she had little time before Kaori would be able to strike back. With no hesitation she drew her staff through the air to her and touched it to Kaori’s forehead and called out “SMOKING BOMBER!” In his last moment Kaori called forth a wall of deadly water, shattering the fountain with no trace of it at all. 

Everyone was submersed as the life left Kaori, his last revenge. As Kiyoko saw into his soul she didn’t see a light twisted by Hina’s darkness as she had in Manzo. Kaori was an enormously powerful soldier of fortune who believed Hina could give him all the wealth he’d ever want. It was almost more saddening than Manzo’s story in its own way.

In a moment this water was washed away by Michiru’s power and their troupe was left choking out water and gasping for air. Haruka made her way to Kiyoko a split second before Seiya. She was panting from the exertion of the magic she’d used. They each took an arm and helped her to her feet, supporting her. She gasped to Haruka, “Find Michiru!” Haruka delicately shifted Kiyoko so that she were leaning completely on Seiya.

Soon Taiki and Yaten were by her side as well and Kiyoko heard Haruka call out, “I found her, she’s alright!” Kiyoko breathed a sigh of relief. Disbursing the water had taken quite a bit out of Michiru. Haruka helped her over to where the others stood. They were about to enter the castle when a crackle of thunder and a dark mist covered them. 

They all looked around, trying to get their bearings, particularly difficult for Kiyoko and Michiru, when a sultry and sinister, now familiar, voice wafted through the air, “Well done daughter of the Silver Millennium. Your strength is surprising, and will make it that much more enjoyable to kill you.” Kiyoko could feel the blast coming from below, with all of the strength she could muster she used her magic to hurl the others to safety, allowing herself to be consumed by an explosion of black energy!

*Chibi-Usa*

Going to Setsuna felt like it’d been a waste of time. She still wouldn’t tell them anything new. So incensed was Serenity that she had went back to her chambers and refused any visitors. It was childish, but she just couldn’t handle anything right now. Her sister was far away battling for the fate of a world and her life. And the mother who’d slept for a century despite the thousands of pleas she’d made was awake, but nowhere to be found. Not that Serenity didn’t know where she was. Her mother was on her way to Kiyoko, she knew it in her gut. 

This caused a mix of emotions in Serenity. She was overjoyed that her mother was awake. She was furious that she’d left without a word. Jealousy welled up in her also because it was Kiyoko who’d succeeding in rousing their mother, not her. And there was fear of the dire straits Kiyoko must be in for their mother to bolt off to her side.

The jealousy was the most infuriating feeling. She’d harbored a bit of jealousy toward her little sister since birth. It reminded her of when her mother, Usagi the teenager, had displayed jealousy of her relationship with Mamoru. Serenity never understood until Kiyoko was born and everyone, including her father, had been so consumed by her. They had spent so much time training her, mentoring her, and caring for her. At times it felt like her mother was the only one who saw her. They’d discussed it once, and it seemed her mother understood. So why would she just wake from a century of sleep and leave?

She tossed and turned restlessly as all of this churned in her mind. Then she heard her door open, no doubt it was one of the Senshi come to check on her again. But when she looked up she saw her husband. Her noble Helios, who’d been taking care of everything while she wallowed here. It made Serenity feel guilty.

He approached her bedside, taking her hand gently, “How are you feeling my love?” Serenity buried her head in the pillows, unable to look her love in the eye. Her response was muffled, but sounded like, “Like a childish brat.” 

Helios ran his fingers through her hair, “What you’re feeling is natural my Queen.” He always managed to sooth Serenity in a way no one else could. She rolled over on her back. She was so worried, for her sister and her mother, and the others too. Helios turned his fingers to caressing her cheek, “Such worry does not suit my Queen. Sailor Pluto said she couldn’t give us details. But she promised to tell us if the worst happened.” This much was true, but it simply didn’t feel like enough.

Serenity reached up and pressed her hand to Helios’ face, “How can you be so calm my King? There is so much danger and so much unknown.” A tear managed to escape her eye and rolled down her cheek. Helios reached down and kissed it. What an effect her husband had on Serenity, even in the midst of the storm of emotion raging within Serenity she could feel the stir of passion, “Trying to distract me?”

Helios smiled the kind of smile only Serenity ever saw, “I live to serve my Queen.” A part of Serenity was riddled with guilt as she allowed herself to be devoured by passion for her husband, but a distraction was exactly what she needed, even if only for a short while.

*Chibi-Usa*

Blackness was all Kiyoko could see or feel. It threatened to suffocate her. But she’d saved the others that was the important thing. The others, how were they doing? She’d knocked them out of the way, but were they really alright? Kiyoko had to escape the black world engulfing her. She concentrated and forced herself upward, propelled out of the explosion.

As she looked down and around she saw her companions strewn about the ground, but safe… for now at least. Just as quickly as she’d risen, Hina lashed out again, black lightening striking her from behind. For a moment Kiyoko wondered how a soldier could attack with no honor like that. But then she remembered who she was fighting, honor wasn’t part of the equation for Hina.

Kiyoko turned and got her first good look at Hina. She was tall, bronzed skin that looked like it’d been kissed by the sun, and hair of fiery red laying in waves down to her knees. She wore a gown of ivory with high slits and bare feet. Only her eyes gave her away, coal black and dead. Hina’s outside said light, matching her name, but her inside was nothing but a dark tar of evil.

Hina saw Kiyoko eyeing her and laughed, “Does the little princess like what she sees? I’m afraid I’m not interested in a lover.” The very idea made Kiyoko’s skin crawl. She called her staff to her hand and rushed Hina, who conjured a glave looking frighteningly similar to Sailor Saturn’s, though she knew it wasn’t the same one.

The two of them clashed weapons, Hina seeming surprised at Kiyoko’s ability to hold her own. Finally she was able to knock Kiyoko away from her and she made a move, not for Kiyoko though. She shot her dark lightening at Seiya’s unconscious body. If she couldn’t outwit Kiyoko in combat she would strike at her heart and cripple her instead.


	20. Light and Dark

Chapter 20

Light and Dark

Striking out at the one she loved was beyond unacceptable! Kiyoko felt the magic welling within her, her own and the Golden Crystal. It spread out like an explosion of its own, bathing her companions, no family, in protective magic that was blinding to Hina. She shrieked and Kiyoko was on her in a flash, landing several shots with her staff to Hina’s abdomen and head leaving her disoriented and causing her to drop her glave among the rubble.

Kiyoko could feel the others beginning to regain consciousness with the help of the magic they were blanketed in. Seiya and Haruka were the first two to their feet and they both stuck out at the same time, sending World Shaking and Star Serious Laser at Hina. She called up a wall of darkness to stop their attacks and sent them back at the two Senshi. Narrowly, they both dodged their own blasts. This couldn’t continue. As she channeled more and more of the Golden Crystal’s energy she could feel the pain of the entire planet. So much suffering. People had been lost and even the planet itself had been damaged. This darkness had to be stopped. There was no choice.

For a split second Kiyoko pondered how the two women must look facing off. Hina with her red hair and bronze skin against Kiyoko’s dark locks and fair complexion. Hina an image of gold and light, covering the darkest of evils. Kiyoko looking as if she held darkness, containing nothing but one of the brightest lights in the galaxy. The brightest light would always belong to her mother, at least according to Kiyoko.

Kiyoko revealed the Golden Crystal she’d been hiding within her own body. She knew Hina wouldn’t be able to resist such a prize, such power. From below her she heard voices calling to her. The first was Haruka, “No! Don’t Kiyo-chan!” Michiru echoed her.

The next voice struck her heart, “My love, please don’t do it!” that voice belonged to Seiya. She could feel her fear and anxiety, but there was no other choice. Yaten and Taiki both called out to her, “Princess!” All of their concern and care for Kiyoko made her stronger and crystal responded.

Hina took the bait and tried to come for the crystal. Kiyoko could feel the way she hungered for it. It was almost tangible. But the Golden Crystal wouldn’t be touched by her malicious hands. It sent her reeling backwards. With the realization that she couldn’t touch it Hina decided she would destroy it instead. 

Hina unleashed all of the dark power within her creating crackles of lightning throughout the air and swirls of dark energy that twisted like a tornado, Kiyoko caught in the eye, as it threatened to close in on her. She knew Hina’s goal was to crush both the Crystal and her. How sadly she’d underestimated them both. The crystal took the place her father had always intended it at the tip of her staff. She planted it firmly, calling forth every last ounce of magic and power she had and pushed back. Her voice rang out through the storm, “SMOKING BOMBER!”   
Hina attempted to shield herself with another wall of black energy, but it was no match for the power Kiyoko unleashed. The blast impacted and for an instant Kiyoko thought she’d beaten her. That is until Hina appeared above her, sending her own blast of dark energy down at Kiyoko. Kiyoko was able to dodge and sent a wave of fire at Hina, hoping to end this. But Hina’s shield held this time. It was as if the darkness was growing stronger. And Kiyoko could sense tiny bits of Hina’s self being chipped away by it.

Kiyoko knew that at this rate Hina was going to lose control of the darkness. She tried more of the attacks the Senshi had taught her, sending ice at her. The hit landed, but the ice melted immediately. However, Kiyoko had figured on this and unleashed the vines she’d really wanted. Shooting through the air, they were only able to catch Hina’s ankles. However, she hoped this would be enough and shot lightning up and into Hina’s body. Hina just laughed, “Lightning, really?” She sent it right back at Kiyoko, breaking free of the vines. 

The darkness chipped away a little more. There really was no choice. And so she focused on channeling the Golden Crystal. It was the only way. She had to use its power to end this here and now! In a way it reminded her of the untethering spell and she started feeling that strain, but nothing would stop her from destroying this darkness and saving these people.

Michiru was the first to realize what was happening. Sure everyone else could see the energy crackling and swirling everywhere. They could see the streaks of golden light breaking through. But Michiru just knew, knew that Kiyoko was pushing herself and the crystal to the edge, threatening to fall over it into an abyss. What could they do? How could they be of benefit to their princess, their Kiyo-chan in this moment? She’d made her way to Haruka and Seiya, Taiki and Yaten running to join them. The energy crackles made it hard to hear so Michiru had to shout, “She’s going to kill herself! She’ll win, but she’ll die!”

Haruka looked at her lover and then at the storm surrounding her surrogate daughter, knowing Michiru was right. An idea occurred to her and she looked at Michiru, “We can lend her our power, the way we did with Sailor Moon!” 

Yaten was the first of the Starlights to respond, “How? Tell us what to do!” Taiki nodded in agreement. And there was no question in Seiya’s face that she wanted to do anything she could to save Kiyoko. Kiyoko could hear them and was so thankful for the beloved Senshi she had to support her. The strain was growing and Michiru was right. She could release the Golden Crystal’s energy in a blast that would certainly kill Hina and the darkness consuming her, but Kiyoko along with it. She’d do it, but in all honesty she felt like she’d just begun living. She didn’t want to die if she didn’t have to.

Haruka took Michiru’s hand and looked at Taiki and Yaten, “Take our hands and focus all of your energy on Kiyoko and the Golden Crystal, release everything you have to them.” Then she turned to Seiya, sighing, but resigned, “You have to go to her. Make your way to Kiyoko and help her hold it steady. Give Kiyo-chan every particle of strength you have if necessary. But stand by her and DO NOT LET HER FALL!”

Kiyoko felt like Seiya’s shock mirrored her own. But Haruka’s words gave her a sense of calm that helped ground her. Seiya didn’t say anything. She nodded and started making her way through the rubble that riddled the battlefield, determined to make it to her love’s side, Haruka’s words echoing in her head. She’d never let Kiyoko fall.


	21. Princess

Chapter 21

Princess

Hina saw Seiya’s approach and sent lightning strikes at her. Luckily she was able to dodge them and continued traversing the obstacles, making her way to Kiyoko. Incensed, Hine’s grimaced and shouted, “Try as you might Starfighter, you are not strong enough to help her! That power will be mine or it will cease to exist!”

Seiya wouldn’t be daunted or distracted, she’d reach Kiyoko of that she was certain. At the same time the others clasped hands and began concentrating on Kiyoko and the Golden Crystal. Settling their gaze on her Haruka and Michiru both whispered, “…Princess…” As they did their planetary symbols appeared to glow on their foreheads allowing them to release their energy. Taiki and Yaten each took a cue from them and concentrated, calling to her, “…Princess…” They’d never done this before and were surprised to feel the shape of a star on their own foreheads and the energy it allowed them to release. They began believing this might really work.

Kiyoko could feel the energy flowing from them into the crystal. She was overcome by the love she felt, even from Taiki and Yaten. They’d known her less than a week and yet they genuinely loved her.

Hina seemed to be able to sense the growing power in the crystal as well and pushed back against it with great force. Kiyoko started to lose ground, to stumble in place. At the same time she felt the arms of her beloved. Seiya had made it and was supporting her, not letting her fall as Haruka had said. Kiyoko spared a second to smile at Seiya and then turned her attention back to the crystal. He beseeched it with her thoughts, “Please help me defeat this evil and protect everyone so dear to me, give me the strength. We must watch over Estara and everyone on it, Senshi or not they deserve the chance at peace again!” She felt the crystal respond to her pleas.

In her mind she felt Seiya, her rock, speak to her, “You can do this Kiyo-chan. I believe in you! I love you!” She gripped Kiyoko’s shoulders more tightly to emphasize her presence and her message. The swirls and clashes of black energy increased, Hina attempted to fight back.

Just as Kiyoko felt her life force draining, pushing into the crystal she felt another set of hands on her shoulders and heard a voice from her other side, “Now,” was all her mother said. All she had to say. Kiyoko spared a single glance and saw that her mother wasn’t simply with her in spirit, but that she was awake and standing by her side.

She was there and wearing the mantle of a Senshi again, Eternal Sailor Moon, coming to her aid. Kiyoko heard everyone gasp, but no one faltered, so she couldn’t either! Hina had lost control of the darkness by this point and was only a vessel, incapable of feeling or saying anything. Kiyoko nodded to her mother and called out, “Crystal Power!” Suddenly the darkness was obliterated in a flash and replaced by nothing but a blinding golden light.

Kiyoko felt like even she were made of pure light. She started to collapse, but Seiya took a firm hold, keeping her promise not to let her fall. She was so happy that she’d been able to do it, she’d been able to defeat the darkness and save not only Estara, but the rest of the galaxy from Hina’s terror. These thoughts made her smile as she lost consciousness, crumpling into Seiya’s warm arms.

*Chibi-Usa*

Serenity had emerged from her bedchambers with some coaxing from her beloved. She’d enjoyed her distraction with Helios. But it was time to get back on task. She knew she wouldn’t find answers in the surveillance room. Estara was too far away. So she and Helios went to the temple together. It was the only thing she could think to do. As she tried to center herself and look for guidance, she glanced out the window. It was dark and the stars shone brightly in the night sky. There was a shooting star making its way across the sky and Serenity couldn’t help but make a wish. She wished for the safety of everyone fighting the good fight. 

Slowly this feeling crept into her. She wasn’t like Helios, or her father, or Kiyoko. She didn’t have psychic powers but it was like she could feel the struggle within Kiyoko. She gasped, taking Helios’ hand. What could she do? She had to something. She held so much power, but was powerless here. The anger started to bubble up and she pushed it down, concentrating and reaching out to lend Kiyoko anything that would reach her. 

A few minutes later the doors to the temple flew open and Sailor Pluto ran down the corridor of golden and silver to the altar Serenity and Helios knelt at. She put her hands on her knees, panting from running so fiercely. Serenity and Helios turned towards her. She looked at the floor first, afraid to look Setsuna in the eye.

Pluto eventually regained her breath and said, “Serenity. She did it! Kiyoko won. She held the crystal until the very end.” Her face seemed sad despite her encouraging words…. But Serenity wanted to know what she meant by the end? She tried to voice the question, but the words wouldn’t come out. 

*Chibi-Usa*


	22. Restored

Chapter 22

Restored

*Seiya*

She should’ve been happy. The battle was over. Their planet was not only safe from the darkness, but all of the light and joy had been restored as the power of the Golden Crystal saturated it… But what had it cost?

Luckily the Golden Crystal hadn’t shattered, but Kiyoko lay unconscious in her arms. Everyone was gathered around them. But Seiya couldn’t look at any of them, not even Usagi. All she could do was stare down at Kiyoko’s face and hold her hand, tears streaming down her face. Had she failed? Had Kiyoko fallen in the end?

Sailor Moon knelt down beside her. She touched Seiya’s shoulder, “You didn’t fail Seiya. You caught her.” Seiya glanced sideways at Sailor Moon. She was the same, but different. Her beauty still as eternal as her transformation. But her hair was no longer the golden blond that matched the light of the Golden Crystal, but had gone silver over the millennia. Her blue eyes still pierced Seiya, but they no longer held the sway they once had. 

She sighed, “If I didn’t fail, why won’t Kiyo-chan wake up?” This was so like when she’d untethered the Golden Crystal from the Earth, but it scared Seiya to her core.

It was Michiru who responded, her voice gentle, “She’ll wake up. Have faith.” But she and Haruka both looked so worried. The only one who didn’t look worried was Usagi. But was she just being optimistic as she’d been in the old days? Usagi smiled at Seiya, “Michiru is right. Have faith. You stood by her when she needed you the most. You are worthy.” Just then Kiyoko started to stir.

*Seiya*

Kiyoko slowly felt herself return to the world, a world filled with light. She’d really done it. It was hard to believe. She didn’t have the strength to move, to speak, but she could hear. The first voice she heard was Michiru’s. She was reassuring Seiya. Kiyoko was glad. But when she heard her mother’s words she was overcome with joy. Just the voice of her mother in the waking world was amazing. However, when she said that Seiya was worthy Kiyoko’s heart burst with delight. The brightest light in the universe had called her beloved worthy. This gave her strength.

She tried to sit up, but it only accomplished a shrug. Though this was enough to get everyone’s attention. As she forced her eyes open she looked around her to see tears streaming down Seiya’s face. Everyone else was crying, except her mother, she was just smiling one of her gentle smiles. Even the great Haruka was crying. All of their tears were of happiness. She smiled up at them. 

“Thank you,” was all she could say. Seiya helped her into a sitting position, cradling Kiyoko in her arms. Kiyoko reached out and touched a tear on her cheek, “Have faith. I will always wake up.” Then she reached out to her mother and they held hands. It made her so happy that her mother had come back to her, “Mother.”

Her mother put a finger to Kiyoko’s lips, “Save your strength Kiyo-chan.” Kiyoko nodded and they all helped her make her way into the restored castle. Seiya led them to her chambers and laid her down on her soft feathery bed, “Sleep my love. You’ve earned it.” Swiftly Kiyoko drifted off, dreaming a dream of pure joy.

When she woke she was alone in the room, feeling her magic returning to her she felt out the others. They weren’t far, but there seemed to be a disagreement brewing. For once Seiya seemed to be silent. This argument was between her mother and Haruka. Everyone else simply listened, unable to bring themselves to get in the middle.

Haruka’s voice was the first she could make out, “Your highness, Usagi, what you’re saying is madness!” Her tone was angry. Kiyoko spared a thought to wish Haruka weren’t always angry as she’d been this whole journey. Her mother’s voice was calm, “Haruka. I understand how you feel. Don’t misunderstand me. But this is the right path for her. The only path we all follow, the path of love.” She nodded in Michiru’s direction.

What was her mother talking about? Something about love, which made her think of Seiya, wondering why she was so quiet when it was obvious Kiyoko was the subject at hand. A moment later her lover finally spoke, “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. The decision is hers. And she is awake.”

Kiyoko heard them all approaching and she sat up. The door opened and her mother was the first to enter, followed closely by the others. Seiya looked overjoyed to see her. Haruka’s face was hard with pain and Michiru’s filled with sadness. Taiki and Yaten seemed concerned and curious.

Haruka’s face bothered Kiyoko. What had her so upset? But as Seiya and her mother sat down on each side of her she couldn’t concentrate on anything else. Her mother was the first to speak, “Oh Kiyo-chan, I’m so proud of you. Estara is safe because of you.” Safe yes, but so battered by Hina that it wrenched at Kiyoko’s heart. Seiya smiled down at her, holding tightly to her hand, “No my love. The Golden Crystal restored everything. It’s amazing. And I was certain it’d killed you.”

Kiyoko reached up with her free hand, caressing her beloved’s face, “I am so glad it didn’t. My life is just beginning.” Seiya leaned into that hand and reached down to kiss her. There was something unusual in this kiss, like Seiya feared it may be their last. It brought back the conversation she’d had with Yaten in the forest.

“What will her happiness mean to you when this is all over?”

She now understood the looks on the others faces. The argument outside made sense too. Kiyoko had a choice to make. A choice between Earth and Estara, between the life she’d known and the one she could have with Seiya. A lump formed in her throat as she took in each one of them. It got thicker when she looked at Haruka. Would she take another princess from her?

Kiyoko needed to speak with her mother and so she asked everyone to leave them. Once the door closed she turned to her mother and pulled her down onto the bed beside her, needing her close. Tears threatened her eyes, “What do I do mom?”

Sailor Moon’s eyes seemed brimming with tears as well. She smiled through them, “You do what is right for you. Remember what I told you. You can’t fight love.” Kiyoko hugged her mother tightly and cried.

After she’d cried for a long time, she looked up, “Chibi-Usa and the others may not forgive me.” Her mother smoothed her hair over, “They will forgive you, and they’re not losing you like they lost me. You can visit. Although it may time more time for Haruka. She’s been such a good father to you since Endymion passed.” Kiyoko nodded, knowing Haruka would be as hurt as her sister, possibly more.

They laid like that a bit longer, just talking about everything. Kiyoko needed this time with her mother in order to face her future. Eventually the two of them decided it was time to go and face the others.

They found them outside, watching the sun shine on the restored world. Her mother clasped Kiyoko’s hand firmly as she saw her eyes land on Haruka’s back. Feeling her presence, Seiya turned to face Kiyoko. It only took a split second for her to understand, she understood Kiyoko so well. Seiya strode over to greet the royalty of the Silver Millennium, drawing the others’ attention.

But none of them mattered to Seiya in that moment. She scooped Kiyoko into her arms and kissed her so deeply that it made Kiyoko’s breath catch when she broke away, still holding her. Kiyoko looked around at the others who’d accompanied her on this journey, so much more than a mission. This journey had shown her who she was and her destiny.

In Taiki and Yaten she saw a happiness that nearly mirrored Seiya’s. In Michiru she saw acceptance and sadness, her reasonable and loving mamma. When Kiyoko’s eyes rested on Haruka’s face she felt horrible. It was a mixture of pain, depression, and pride. It seemed everyone knew the decision she’d made.

She looked back to her lover and her mother, “I’ll be back.” With that she broke from them and walked over to Haruka. Taking her by the hand she whispered, “Let’s take a walk Papa, just the two of us.” Haruka nodded and they left, not speaking for a long time.

At last, Kiyoko broke the silence, “I’m sorry Haruka. I know you’re angry.” Haruka stopped, her voice low, “You promised we wouldn’t lose you.” Kiyoko sighed, “You won’t. I’m not gone. I am following my path. And it’s not just about Seiya. This world needs protection. Should I leave them vulnerable?” This seemed to draw Haruka up short. Instead of speaking she wrapped her arms around Kiyoko. After a few minutes she responded, “When did my Kiyo-chan go and grow up into a proud princess of the Silver Millennium?”

“Well, my family raised me right... Thank you for everything. I love you Haruka,” Kiyoko said looking up at the face that had gone from anger to acceptance. She kissed Kiyoko’s cheek, “I love you too Kiyoko. Please come and visit us. And if she ever hurts you, she will answer to me!” This made Kiyoko smile, “The brave Haruka, defender of my honor.”

Soon they walked back and joined the others. Michiru simply hugged her, “Please promise you’ll come back to us from time to time.” Kiyoko promised. Then she turned to her mother, “I love you mom. Don’t disappear again. The universe needs Sailor Moon. Chibi-Usa and I need you too.” Her mother hugged her reassuringly. 

With that Sailor Moon took Haruka and Michiru’s hands and disappeared into space in a flash of light. Again Kiyoko had the thought that her mother would always be the brightest light in the universe.

Then she turned her eyes and her thoughts back to the world she would now protect, looking at the three Starlights, “Time to face the future, whatever it holds.” They all nodded and Seiya took Kiyoko in her arms, “We’ll face it together.” She kissed her cheek and Kiyoko smiled, “That we will….”

The End


End file.
